The Little Dark Magician Girl
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Mana is a young Ka known as the Dark Magician Girl. When she falls in love with the Prince of Egypt, she'll do anything to be with him, even visit the mysterious Dragon Lady!
1. Fathoms Below

Hi! I figured that this would be a cool thing to do, so I'm making a Yu-Gi-Oh! /Little Mermaid thing. Please tell me what you think, especially eframtheretardedrabbit, and Velgamidragon. I'd also appreciate a comment from Miracleboy5200.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh! _or _The Little Mermaid._

* * *

**The Little Dark Magician Girl: A Yu-Gi-Oh! version of **_**The Little Mermaid**_**.**

Chapter 1: Fathoms Below

It was a bright sunny day as Prince Atem's ship sailed across the ocean. It was just a quick trip for the prince to get the troubles out of his head. Most of the crew were normal sailors, but two were his father's advisor, and current guardian, Shimon, and the other was his cousin, Seto. As they continued to sail, several of the sailors began to sing.

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue__  
__And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!__  
__Brave sailor beware, 'cause a big 'uns a-brewin'__  
__In mysterious fathoms below!__  
__Heave ho!_

As he listened to the song, Atem smiled as he felt the breeze. Instead of his usual attire, he wore a blue jacket, with matching pants and a black muscle shirt. The pants were, according to the men he'd bought them from, the latest fashion in Arabia. He'd even grabbed a pair of pants that went down to his knees for when he was in his normal attire. He also wasn't wearing his head piece today, instead being bare-headed. He smiled as he looked at Shimon and Seto. Shimon was wearing his usual attire as he preferred to be formal at all times, and he was vomiting over the boat. Seto stood in the same bored, intimidating position he assumed at the palace. He was in a green shirt with matching pants while wearing a long purple jacket. He too preferred to be less regally dressed during times like this, but he never lost his disposition. In fact, the only people he had ever bowed down to were Atem and Atem's father.

"Ahh." Atem sighed. "Isn't this great? Out on the sea, surrounded by nothing but water!"

Shimon nodded, but quickly went back to the railing as he always got sea sick during sea trips.

"Oh yes, this is really delightful." Seto said sarcastically. "What are we gonna do next? Skip some stones?"

_"The salt on your skin, and the wind in your hair, and the waves as ebb and they flow!  
We're miles from shore and guess what? I Don't Care!"_Atem yelled.

_"As for me...I'm about to heave ho!"_Shimon moaned as he yakked over the side again.

Atem smiled. He'd been cooped up too long in the palace. As he was only 17, with his birthday a few weeks away, he had remained a prince after his father died, with Shimon acting as regent until Atem's eighteenth birthday. Atem was still saddened by the fact that a mere month ago, his father had passed on. He still got a lump in his throat every time he thought about it. Also, he had to find a bride to, so he also had butterflies in his stomach to add to the mix. Shimon had suggested the trip to give Atem some relaxation. They'd be heading back around midnight tonight.

_We'll sing you a tale of the king of the ka and it's hey to the starboard heave ho!__  
__The ruler of all of the spirits is he in mysterious fathoms' below!__  
__Fathoms below! Below! The Dark Sage is he and his Ka Monsters sing in mysterious fathoms' below!_

"Hmph," Seto remarked. "All Ka monsters are just tales to frighten the gullible, and to scare children into obeying their parents."

"With all due respect Seto," Shimon responded. "I've seen too many things to dismiss such things."

"Glad to see you've mastered your stomach Shimon." Atem said smiling. "Now tell me, who's the Dark Sage?"

"He's the ruler of the Ka my prince." A sailor said. "I thought every good gamer and sailor knew about him."

"Please." Seto remarked. "The Dark Sage is nothing but a complete myth."

"I'm telling ya all it's the truth! _The king of the spirits gets angry. And when he gets angry, beware! I'm telling ya lad when the Dark Sage is mad, how the waves will buck, rock to and fro! Hold on, good luck, as down you go!"_

"Please," Shimon asked. "No more talk about waves bucking. I just started getting my stomach under control."

Atem smiled. Shimon then walked up to Atem, and he knew what was coming.

"My prince," Shimon began. "We must begin our journey back if we're to return home tomorrow."

"But Shimon," Atem protested. "We've only been out for a few hours."

"Sire," Seto responded. "I agree with your vizier. We must head back if we want to return home by tomorrow afternoon, the way the waves are acting."

"Alright." Atem sighed. He turned to the bow of the ship and looked out to the sea. He was not looking forward to becoming the Pharaoh. He wasn't ready for this. He contented himself by listening to the rest of the sailors' song.

_There's spirits out there beyond bottomless blue__  
__And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!__  
__Watch out for 'em lad, or you'll go to your ruin__  
__In mysterious fathoms below!_

_

* * *

  
_

That's the end of that part. Reviews are very much welcome.


	2. Celebration

Chapter 2: Celebration

Far below the surface, below the very sea itself, the Ka World was preparing for the five thousandth anniversary of their separation from the Human World. As the festivities were about to begin, the Dark Sage, Torunka, arrived. He was the very old, and in his left hand, he held the Grand Magic Scepter. This scepter had been passed down in his family for 5,000 years. His son, and oldest child, Mahad appeared before him. He was dressed similarly to Torunka, but less elegant. He was still a simple Dark Magician.

"Father." Mahad said, bowing low. He was always the serious type, just like Torunka when he was at twenty.

"Ah, Mahad." Torunka said. "I trust preparations are in order."

"Yes Father." Mahad replied. "Tristan's been working almost non-stop, and I've had to double check all RSVPs, and go over what Tristan was planning, and I do believe it will be the best celebration since I've been alive."

"Very good, son." Torunka answered. "I knew that you wouldn't let me down. I'm particularly interested in Mana's part."

"I know!" Mahad said, sounding, as he rarely did, like a normal twenty year old. "I always sat in to listen to her rehearsals! The only voice equal to hers is…" He stopped as a sad look crossed his face.

"It's alright, Mahad." Torunka said consolingly. "I miss her too. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her, and I know she'd be proud of you and your sister."

Mahad smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

They then walked to the town square where the statue of the Dark Eradicator Warlock and the three Legendary Dragons stood being looked down upon by the three God Monsters. In front of the large crowd that was assembled there came the captain of the guard, Gaia.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Gaia called out. "I present our esteemed ruler, Torunka, the Dark Sage!!!" The crowd cheered as Torunka walked slowly up.

"My subjects," Torunka began. "Exactly 5,000 years ago today, my ancestor Prometheus, the first Dark Eradicator Warlock, along with his three loyal friends, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos joined their magical energies to seal this world off from the abuse of the Human World, particularly, Atlantis and its ruler King Dartz!! To further ensure our world's safety, those three brave knights gave up their human forms to the gods to destroy Atlantis, and so the three dragons guarded the Ka Monsters as Prometheus ruled over them with the Scepter, bestowed upon him by the gods after the destruction of Atlantis!! Today, we honor the brave deeds of all four of these great heroes!"

Everyone cheered and Tristan, the royal conductor, and one of the bodyguards, came up to conduct the three Harpie Lady Sisters. The daughters of the Harpie Queen, who swore their loyalty to the Dark Sage after he had saved them from the Mythic Dragon long before Mahad was born, began to sing.

_Oh we are the Harpie Lady Sisters, __  
__protectors of Torunka and the Ka World!__  
__Mai, Kara, Nala, and Mana!_

As they sang, they began a ritualistic dance, and split up so one harpy was below a large box, and the other two were on either side of it.

_In concert we hope to enlighten, the hearts of the entire Ka World._

"_Mai!"_

"_Kara!"_

"_Nala!"_

A spot light then fell upon the box.

_And then there is our youngest in her musical debut,__  
__Our 4th little sister we're presenting her to you,__  
__To sing a song that Tristan wrote, her voice is an aura__  
__It's our lord's daughter, Mana!!_

The box opened, and there was no one inside. Everyone starred around and started to murmur wonderingly. Tristan was beginning to get worried too. This was his masterpiece!!

_Just don't look at King Torunka. _He told himself. _ Just don't look at King Torunka._

He glanced over at where King Torunka was sitting, his eyes, which where normally hidden by his Spellcasters hat, were glowing blue. Not a good sign.

_Oh, you just had to look, didn't ya, Tristan?! _Tristan said to himself.

"Mana!!!" Torunka said angrily. Mahad put his head in his right hand, and rubbed his temples. His sister had done it again.

* * *

Oh, boy. Mana's in deep trouble now. Next chapter, Mana's debut in this fic, if she remembers.


	3. The World Above

Chapter 3: The World Above

Far away from the main palace, Mana was walking around the shores of the Human World, just away from the sea that held the passage home. She was a pretty young girl. As a Dark Magician Girl, Mana was blonde with aquamarine eyes, and was dressed in an effeminate version of her brother Mahad's outfit. She also wore a necklace that once belonged to her mother. She was so preoccupied with thinking about the Human World, she had completely forgotten about the concert, and had no idea that people were looking for her.

_This is where I belong. Beneath the clear wide blue here.__  
__I feel completely new here in the world above._

She skipped around the shore. She couldn't see how different this place really was. The only difference was that instead of dragons flying through the skies, it was birds.

_It's like my life was wrong, and somehow now at last I'm in,__  
__my own skin, up here in the world above._

Mana couldn't explain it, but ever since she was little, she'd been fascinated by the Human World. Even though of course, her mother had been captured by a human, and from the fact that she never came back, was… She stopped herself, she had only been three when it happened, but it still brought a tear to her eye. Still, she couldn't help but be extremely intrigued by this whole new world.

_There's so much light here. Light and space.__  
__the sun so bright here, upon my face__  
__It feels so right here, warm as love__  
__Life seems to be, almost calling to me,__  
__from this strange new world above._

As she was about to close her eyes and relax, she heard two familiar voices.

"Mana!" The voices said at the same time. She looked and saw a young boy. He was the Dark Magician, the same as Mahad, but he was much smaller. Beside him was a girl of her own height. She was a Magician of Faith, and they both had the same worried expressions on their faces.

"Mana!" Yugi said again. He was her cousin, and he had five blonde bangs sticking out of his magician hat. "What are you doing here?! Do you know what Uncle Torunka will do to us if he finds us here?!!"

"Not to mention the fact that there are humans here!!" Tea said angrily. She had brown hair and blue eyes. "Haven't you heard the history lessons Mahad told us about what the Atlantians did to our ancestors?!"

"Oh," said Mana. "You're just scared of humans."

"I AM NOT!!!" Tea insisted.

"Oh, look!" Mana said urgently. "It's a human!!"

"Hold me!!!" Tea screamed as she jumped into Yugi's arms. He then collapsed under her weight.

"See?" Mana said mischievously. "Deep down, you two are just little guppies."

"Don't call me little!!" Yugi insisted. "I've had to deal with being called that ever since I was fourteen!"

"Okay," Mana replied. "No need to yell at me."

"And I'm not yelling at you!!!" Yugi yelled.

"Now you are." Mana said smiling. "Anyway, you wanna see something I found in this old ship I passed on my way here?"

"What is it?" Tea asked. "Treasure?"

"Yup!" Mana said proudly, and she held up an odd thing. It looked like it was made of silver and it was glowing in the sun light. It was long and thin for the most part, but the top widened to a large oval shape. It then split into four extremely thin parts that ended in points. "I wonder what it is."

"I can tell you that." Yugi said, jokingly. "It's a miniature pitchfork."

"Funny, Yugi." Tea replied, smiling slightly. "Still, I wonder what this is."

"I'll bet Joey will know." Mana said smiling. She then floated off to where they usually meet Joey.

"Hey, wait up!!" Yugi yelled.

"Yeah, wait up!" Tea yelled as well.

* * *

I'll be nice and give you three guesses who and what Joey is.


	4. Human Stuff

Chapter 4: Human Stuff

On a small rock in the bay, a young Flame Swordsman named Joey was examining a telescope. His family had chosen to remain out of curiosity of the human race.

"Amazing what these humans come up with." He said as he was fiddling around with the telescope, holding it the wrong way, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Joey!" Mana called out. Joey quickly put the telescope to his eye, and saw the small dot that the telescope made Mana appear as.

"WHOA!!" Joey exclaimed in surprise. "DARK MAGICIAN GIRL OFF THE PORT BOWS!!!! MANA, HOW ARE YA DOIN'?!!!" He lowered the telescope and saw Mana sitting right in front of him. "Wow, you're fast." Mana laughed as Yugi and Tea shook their heads. "So what brings you kids here?"

"I've found something really cool!" Mana said excitedly. "Take a look at it!"

"Ooh!" Joey exclaimed. "Human stuff. Well, you're in luck. This little puppy is something I've been studying since I was a little kid!"

"Really?" Mana asked excitedly, the kid needed to lower her caffeine intake. "What is it?"

"It's a dingle hopper!!" Joey said triumphantly.

"Ooh!" Mana said as if it was Hermos' claw.

"Um… What's a dingle hopper?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, easy!" Joey said grinning. "Humans use it to comb their hair." Joey then removed his helmet and used it for a few seconds to demonstrate.

"Couldn't they just use a comb?" Tea asked skeptically.

"Humans are weird." Joey said.

"It's amazing how much you know about humans Joey! How do you find out so much without getting caught?"

"Easy." Joey said. "I look human enough that I can get by as one as long as I don't get to close. Oh! I've got something I think you'll like!" Joey fumbled with a bag he kept his human stuff in. "Here it is!! A snarf black!" Joey brought out a dark brown wooden pipe.

"Wow." Mana exclaimed. "What does is do?"

"It makes music!! Listen." He blew on the snarf black, but all that came out was a bunch of black gunk, and Joey lost his breath too.

"Music?!" Mana exclaimed. She had completely forgotten about the concert.

"Oh, man!" Joey continued coughing slightly. "I forgot to clean it out!"

"Oh, no, the concert!" Mana continued. "I must have missed it by now. Daddy's gonna kill me!"

"Maybe we can make it back home if we hurry." Yugi said. Mana was amazed at how calm he could be.

"Yeah," Joey commented. "Go on. Maybe next time you come, I can figure out how to work this thing. Catch you guys later!"

The three young Spellcasters dived down and activated the portal home. Although Mana was still sweating badly about getting home.

* * *

_Now_, she remembers. Don't miss out on chapter 5 folks. It's a doozy.


	5. Those Good Times

Chapter 5: Those Good Times

As the three teenaged Spellcasters returned to the Ka World and ran to the palace, two lowly Humanoid Slimes, Marik and Bakura, secretly followed them to the capital city. They had the same yellow armor, and upper body of any other Humanoid Slime, but their mistress had granted them personalities to make them more capable. Marik had a veiny face with light purple eyes. His hair, or what could be called his hair, was abnormally spiky. Bakura had long hair that fell to his shoulders, and it stood up at odd places. His front bangs stuck out to make the shape of two bat wings. He also possessed light brown eyes.

"Well, well, a certain little girl's gonna be in trouble with Daddy." Marik said smirking.

"Indeed." Bakura said as his grin widened. "Look at her go. At least she can go in. We can't even approach the city gates without those Harpies and Gaia attack us. I can't wait for when the boss gives the word to attack."

"We'll have our chance one day my old friend, but as for now, we must return to our mistress." Marik and Bakura grinned wickedly at each other.

---

In a remote cave miles away from the city, Marik and Bakura's mistress, Vivian Wong, the Dragon Lady, watched all the events that had transpired with a grimace.

"Yes, hurry home, Princess." Vivian said smirking. "We mustn't keep Daddy waiting." She grabbed a piece of jellies she had bought and ate a few as Marik and Bakura returned.

"We've returned, o most beautiful of the Ka." Marik said bowing grandly.

"And we managed to get close enough to the city to catch a peak at the celebration." Bakura said smirking.

"How did it go?" Vivian asked smirking.

"The princess' absence brought the celebration to a standstill." Marik informed her. "Pity it stopped there."

"Yes, poor Tristan, Little Mana's absence ruined his big musical number." Bakura added smirking.

"Ha!" Vivian laughed. "Serves him right for relying on an irresponsible teenager. He'll never get anywhere with her. She's as stubborn and free-spirited as her mother, the foolish thing." She scoffed. "Besides, if they call that gathering of confetti and bad music a celebration then it was a good thing it got cut short! In my days we had real celebrations. Full of fantastical feasts and exquisite concerts, back when I lived in the castle."

"Oh, what great days they were my lady!" Marik answered. "We could do whatever we wanted, and no one could stop us!"

"Until your accursed old friend, Torunka, defeated the Mythic Dragon, and he and the Harpie Queen took away your power." Bakura said.

"Ah yes." Vivian reminisced. "What fun times we had during my brief reign at the top. And it would've lasted longer if I had the Scepter in my possession. I had assumed after my mentor, King Tokar, the previous Dark Sage, fell ill that he would leave it to me, as was custom. But the sneaky scoundrel left it to his only son instead, even though he was only 17, and not yet old enough to truly assume the throne! He soon after banished me for what he called 'crimes of unspeakable evil'. Can you believe it!? So what if I did use a few simple spells to make those Ka obey my every command? So what if I experimented on a few people to enhance my magic? Not like it left any lasting damage."

"Oh, yes!" Marik continued. "You granted us a true conscious, and used your power to stop you from aging."

"If you ask me," Bakura added. "Torunka was jealous that he didn't think of stopping the process. In fact, I doubt he's probably not powerful enough to do it!"

"But soon my friends, we will be able to take down Torunka and restore our former glory." Vivian said victoriously. "We'll be back on top, sipping bubbly, eating caviar, and causing mass havoc in our wake. Remember, vengeance is a dish best served cold and when the time is ripe, we'll have Torunka on a platter. Poached with a lemon wedge!" Vivian grinned evilly as did Marik and Bakura.

_When Master dear was lying on his death bed,  
He split his vast empire into two  
I got the Millennium Stone and the Harpie Kingdom as well.  
His scepter went to-well you know who his scepter went to._

_My reign why, it was blissfully delicious!  
And glamour, glitz and style were au courante!  
Did I use some black magic? Well, oopsie my bad!  
Did I mutilate, maim and destroy? Just a tad!  
And for that, I get banished! But me, I'm not mad  
There's just one little thing that I want...  
Just one eensy teensy thing that I want…_

Vivian then lifted her Millennium Stone so that it glowed brightly and made the dank, dark cave look like the castle.

_I want the good times back!  
I want those grand old days!  
I want the twisted nights  
the sick delights, the wild soirées!  
I want those trembling crowds of shellfish  
Cracked and peeled for me to dine  
not because I'm mean or selfish. No-_

I_only want what's mine!  
I want disgusting wealth!  
I want exquisite glee!  
Want the entire world  
to worship me on bended knee!  
I want to greet my loving subjects  
and then have them as a snack!  
Remember those good times?  
I want them back!_

"King Torunka is the only thing that stands in my way!" Vivian said. "If we can find the weak point in him, we're back in business boys!!" She cackled wickedly along with her servants.

"_You'll bring the good times back!" _Marik and Bakura said in unison._ "Resume your wacky fun! Restore the joyful charm of causing harm to everyone!"_

_I want to make those monsters cower, like they did in days of yore.  
Sure, it's sheer abuse of power…So?  
Ain't that what power's for?  
I want to taste their tears!  
I want to hear their screams!  
I want the special rush you get from crushing  
Hopes and dreams!_

_It's more than simply sentimental,  
it's an aphrodisiac!  
Remember those good times!  
Oh god! Were they good times!  
It's time for more good times!_

"Now, we need a plan to make Torunka pay!!" Vivian said gleefully.

"Poison?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure no one thought of that before Marik!" Bakura said sarcastically.

"Wait!" Marik said as an evil idea formed in his mind. "His children!!"

"Ooh!" Bakura said grinning. "I like that idea."

"Yes!!" Vivian said wickedly. "Why didn't I see that before?!! We'll go for the younger one!"

"The one with the beautiful voice?" Marik asked.

"His only daughter?" Bakura asked as well.

"Yes… his pretty little daughter with a perfect pitch voice." Vivian said. "Which she happens to take for granted. A woman doesn't know how precious her voice is until she's been silenced!" Vivian then grabbed the Stone and stared into it as an idea began to form in her head. "Ha! Perhaps we could teach them both a lesson… oh this is so deliciously evil… it just has to be fattening."

_I want that little girl! And boys, I want her bad!  
I want her sitting here to lure her dear devoted dad!_

_I want my goody-goody school chum  
to come rescue her, the sap!  
And then one way or another…Surprise!  
I'll spring the trap!  
And get the good times back! I mean with all the perks!  
The Scepter, crown, the throne. All mine alone!  
The whole damn works!_

_But most of all, I want Torunka  
Pinned and wriggling on the rack  
then, fellas, it's my time!  
And frankly, it's high time!  
Those fabulous good times...  
They're coming back!_

The three of them laughed maniacally until the Millennium Stone showed them Mana, Yugi, and Tea running to the palace. An evil smile spread over Vivian's face.

"Yes, my dear." She said. "Go home to your father. You'll be the key to Torunka's undoing."

* * *

Bum-bum-BUM!!!!!


	6. Part of Your World

Chapter 6: Part of Your World

At the palace, Mana was being lectured by Torunka as Mahad and Tristan watched. Yugi and Tea were a few feet away as they both knew how the king was when he was angry.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, young lady!" Torunka told Mana angrily.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I just forgot." Mana said apologetically.

"And as a result of that careless behavior," Torunka began before Tristan bursts in.

"Careless _and _reckless behavior!!" Tristan interjected before Mahad pulled him back.

"The entire celebration was ruined!" Torunka continued.

"Just ruined?!!" Tristan said indignantly. "It was pulverized!! This was supposed to be the peak of my distinguished musical career…and now thanks to YOU!" He angrily pointed a finger at Mana "I'm the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

"Yeah Tristan, because you were really held in high esteem before this." Tea said smirking. She couldn't help it.

"Tea!" Mahad chastised. "I don't even know why you two are here. Get out!" He then looked at Tristan. "And take Tristan with you."

"Wait Uncle Torunka." Yugi pleaded. "We were just taking a little walk around, and also floating around. Then we rested for a bit, and Mana did some gentle teasing, and then we ran into Joey… Oops."

"Joey?" Torunka asked. "As in Joey the Flame Swordsman?!"

"Um…" Yugi stammered. "Well…"

"You see…" Tea added, but she wasn't able to think of anything else.

"You went up to the Human World again, didn't you?!" Torunka asked Mana angrily.

"Well, nothing happened." Mana assured him, but she was sweating like someone at a volcano.

Torunka held his head in his right hand and rubbed his temples. "Mana, how many times must we go through this?!! You could've been seen and captured by one of those barbarians… by one of those humans!!"

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Mana said defiantly. It was the wrong thing to say.

"What's the matter with you?!!" Torunka said, getting angrier. "Have you forgotten what the humans did to your mother?!! Do you want to end up like her?!!!"

Mana began to tear up and touched the ruby on her necklace. "No." She admitted, but she wasn't willing to give up. "But Daddy, I'm not a child anymore!!"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!!!" Torunka yelled. "As long as you live under my roof, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you'd just listen-!"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!!! And I am _never _to hear of you going to the Human World again, is that clear?!!"

Mana cried with sad and angry tears and ran off as the others followed. Mahad and Tristan turned to Torunka. "Heh." Tristan chuckled nervously. "Teenagers. Give them an inch, and they'll walk all over you."

Torunka sat back down and rubbed his temples again. "Why must she always fight me?"

"She is strong willed, like Mother." Mahad said respectfully, but with a hint that the part about Anru had been below the belt.

"Do you really think I was too hard on her?" Torunka asked.

"No way!" Tristan responded. "If Mana was my daughter, I'd lay down the law and keep an eye on her all the time. No going to the Human World. Nothing!"

"You might be right, Tristan." Torunka said.

"Of course, sir." Tristan agreed smirking proudly.

"Mana needs constant supervision." Torunka said grinning.

"Constant." Tristan said nodding in agreement.

"Someone to watch over her without her knowing she's being watched to make sure she stays out of trouble, and you Tristan, are just the fellow!"

"Thank you sir! … Wait, what?!!" Tristan said as his eyes widened in surprise.

"You better get going, you might lose her." Torunka said, and Tristan walked of quickly.

"Now, Mahad, go help him out." Torunka said.

"Who me?" Mahad asked. _He_ wasn't the one who suggested the idea.

"Look after your sister." Torunka said calmly. "I must meet with my advisors."

"Wait, but Father-!" Too late. He was already gone. "Why is it always me?"

---

Outside the palace, Mahad quickly caught up with Tristan as they looked for Mana.

"I can't believe this." Mahad grumbled. "Every time Mana gets like this, we're assigned baby-sitting duty."

"Well," Tristan said, trying to make the most of the situation. "She's never done anything really bad."

"Need I remind you of the Blue-Eyes Baby Dragon she kept in her room?" Mahad asked incredulously. "We had to help Mana and Tea clean up!"

"Well…" Tristan said with the voice that suggested a nervous grin under his face mask. "We've never been assigned to guard duty nearly as much as you say."

"Oh, really?" Mahad said. "How about the time we had to watch that wild Red-Eyes Black Dragon she was so obsessed with riding?"

"Well…" Tristan began.

"And the time Yugi and Tea told us that Mana was going to Cyber City with Mai, and they begged us to help get her back here?!"

"Yeah, my feet hurt every time I think of it." Tristan admitted.

"_And_ the time Father had you teach her how to play the calliope!!" Mahad continued. "And I had to listen?!!"

"Well none of us actually chose to be there." Tristan said.

"Let me finish!" Mahad continued. "And we had to cover her tracks when she left to play that human instrument, whatever it was!!"

"Point taken." Tristan admitted.

"Come on." Mahad sighed. "We better hurry if we want to catch up with the kids."

They eventually found them swimming a short way away from the city.

"Oh, now what's she up to?" Mahad groaned. They followed them to a small cave that was blocked by a boulder. The three of them used their magic to move the boulder away and went in. Mahad and Tristan followed them and saw shelves upon shelves built into the cave, and on each shelve, there were three or four human things. "What on earth…?"

Mana sat down on a boulder that was flattened enough for her to sit comfortably on. She was staring at the dingle hopper she found.

"Mana, are you okay?" Yugi asked comfortingly.

"Maybe he's right." Mana said sadly. "Maybe there is something wrong with me."

"Hey, don't do that to yourself." Tea said consolingly. "Your dad and you just see things differently.

"Yeah, but I just can't see how a world that makes such beautiful things can be bad." She glanced around her grotto and smiled.

_Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collections complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
the girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold  
how many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking' around here you'd think  
Sure! She's got everything!_

Mana flew to the shelves and started picking up objects "_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore!_" She then picked up a box full of bottle openers and gave them to Yugi and Tea. "You want thingamabobs? I got twenty!" Yugi held one and admired it. "_But who cares? No big deal…I want more_…"

Mahad starred with an odd mixture of pity for his sister's lack of peace at home, and bewilderment that she thought that the Human World held something better. Tristan was trying to edge out before he heard something he'd regret hearing later, unaware he was tying himself up in a net.

Mana flew over to a small music box she had and twirled the little dancers around. "_I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, Wanna see them dancing! Walking around on those-_What do you call them?" She asked Tea who held up her boots and mouthed. "Oh! Feet!" she pinched them, making Tea giggle.

_Flipping your boots you don't get too far  
feet are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a-  
What's that word again? Street!_

_Up where they walk, up where they run  
up where they stay all day in the sun!  
Wandering free, Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_What would I give, if I could live  
Out of these wonders?  
What would I pay, to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha on land, they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, Sick of swimming  
Ready to stand!_

Mana flew in circles around her grotto, narrowly avoiding Mahad and Tristan, whose legs were almost completely wrapped up in netting.

Grabbing one of her books, Mana started leafing through it stopping at pictures of a forest fire. "_And ready to know what the people know. Ask them my questions and get some answers, about fire and why does it-What's the word? Burn!"_ Mana them flew up to the ceiling, her hand reaching toward the opening "_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, Love to explore that world above ours?_" Her face fell as she glanced at the surface and slowly she withdrew her hand as she floated back down. "_Out of my home…Wish I could roam…"_

Landing at the bottom, Mana glanced longingly back toward the surface "_Part of that world…"_

As Yugi and Tea sat down next to her, they heard a loud crash. They turned to see Mahad trying to help a struggling Tristan out of the net he had wrapped himself in.

"Mahad!!" Mana exclaimed, more surprised than anything else. "Tristan!! What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Just lying around." Tristan said jokingly.

"Mana what is this?" Mahad said after using his magic to pull the net off.

"It's my collection!!" She said excitedly. She couldn't help showing her stuff to Mahad. Even when showing it to him got her in trouble.

"Oh, I see." Mahad stated holding up a fishing hook. "Your collection." He then threw the hook down and began shouting at Mana in a voice that rivaled his father's. "IF FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D-!!"

Yugi quickly ran beside him. "You're not gonna tell him are you?"

Mana ran up to him and gave him the big sad puppy look routine she'd given him since she was old enough to know how to do it. "Please don't tell him, Mahad."

"No!" Mahad said defiantly. "That worked when you were little, but not anymore!"

"Pwease Big Bwother?" Mana said in a three year old voice. Mahad was beginning to give. He could stand the puppy dog look, and the three year old talk, but he could never handle a combination of the two.

"Um… I…"

"Stay strong man!" Tristan said in support. "Think of what your dad will do when he finds out."

"I can't help it man." Mahad said in defeat. "I'm beaten, look at that face." Mahad turned Mana around so her big Silver Fang puppy eyes starred at Tristan.

"Mmm." Tristan said. He was a _way _softer touch than Mahad.

"Alright Sis, you win." Mahad conceded. "We won't tell Father about this place."

"Super Secret Handshake Swear?"

"Alright." Mahad said.

Mana spat in her hand and held it up. Mahad was about to extend his hand out when Mana interrupted. "You forgot to spit in your hand."

"Mana," Mahad explained. "I'll be 21 in a few days; I'm too old to spit in my hand."

"Pwease Big Bwother?" Mana said with the big puppy eyes.

"Oh, alright!" Mahad said. He spit in his hand and shook Mana's. She then ran up and hugged him as she smiled. After a few moments Mahad hugged her back, smiling too. Suddenly, a dark shape appeared in the sky, which was actually the bottom of the sea.

"Ooh." Mana said. "What's that?"

She flew towards it.

"Oh no, not again!" Mahad grumbled as he, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea followed.

* * *

I'll give you three guesses what the thing is.


	7. Storm at Sea

Chapter 7: Storm at Sea

When Mana reached the Human World, remaining in the sea for stealth, she saw a very grand ship. Like the ones she found in the water during her visits to the Human World.

As Mana starred around, Mahad, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan came out. "Mana!" Mahad exclaimed angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go off into the Human World?!! Particularly when you're alone!!"

Mana wasn't listening. She flew up to the boat so low no one could see her from the boat.

"Jumping Giant Jellyfish!!" Tristan exclaimed. "What is that girl's problem?!"

"Oh, come on!" Tea argued. "She's not that bad."

"Mana, get back here!" Mahad said in a loud whisper. "The last thing I need is to lose my sister the same way we lost Mother!"

As Mana reached the hull of the ship, she heard laughter and singing. She flew up slowly to see a group of dark skinned men. All of whom looked dressed for the sea except an old man of about 70. Suddenly, she heard a very familiar voice.

"HEY MANA!! Some party, huh?" Joey said as he climbed up, keeping his sword in his red dress-thing.

"Joey, be quiet." Mana said agitatedly.

She suddenly caught sight of a young man who looked two years older than her. He had unique hair. Most of it was black and in the shape of a star, but the tips of his hair were magenta, and he had blonde bangs. She couldn't get a decent look at his face until he turned to talk to the old man. He had a kind but serious face. She thought he looked a bit like an older Yugi, but he had three strands of blonde hair that went upwards like a crown.

"I've never seen humans so close up." Mana said star struck. "Isn't he handsome?"

"I don't know." Joey said rubbing his temple confused. "He looks kinda old if ya ask me."

"No, not that one." Mana said laughing slightly. "The one with the cool hair."

"Oh." Joey said looking embarrassed. "My bad."

---

As Atem looked over the sea smiling, Shimon came up to him. "What is it, Shimon?" Atem asked.

"There's something your father asked me to give you when I thought the time was right." Shimon said smiling. "Here."

Shimon handed Atem the box, and when he opened it, his eyes widened with surprise.

"The Millennium Puzzle." Atem asked awestruck. "Why's it all broken up? Father said it took eight years for him to put it together."

"And now it's your turn to put it together my prince." Shimon said smiling still.

"Me?" Atem said uneasily. "Why now?"

"Putting the puzzle together offers you time to think, and according to your uncle and your father, completing the Millennium Puzzle grants you a wish. Two weeks after your father completed the puzzle, your mother found out she was pregnant."

"I'd wish for something else." Atem said, his eyes starring towards the sea again. "Freedom."

"Freedom comes in many forms my liege." Seto said wisely. "When you're Pharaoh, you'll be free to rule Egypt however you wish."

"And maybe when you find a nice young lady…" Shimon began.

"Shimon, will you knock it off?" Atem said with only the slightest agitation in his voice. "I can't just marry any woman. I'd want to marry someone who is like me. Adventurous, fun-loving. Wild like the sea."

When Mana finished listening to what the people were saying, she was blushing badly and grinning stupidly.

"That's quite a catch my liege." Seto said smirking. "I hope you're willing to search far and wide for her."

"Don't worry Seto, I'll find her, and when I do it'll just hit me, like lightning."

Suddenly, a strike of lightning appeared followed quickly by a clap of thunder.

"Speak of Anubis." Seto said.

"HURRICANE!!!" Shimon called out.

"HOIST THE MAIN SAIL!!!!" The helmsman yelled. Everyone, including Atem, Seto, and Shimon, helped the crew hoist the anchor and reef the sails.

---

"Uh-oh." Joey said nervously as the ship rocked back and forth. Before Mana could grab Joey to help him fly away, the ship lurched, tossing Joey away. "MANA!!" Joey called out as he was blown away.

As Joey was about to be smashed into a rock, he was saved by Mahad as he used a special shield to protect the others. He glanced quickly around in search of Mana, but he couldn't see her. _Sister, where are you? _ He thought nervously. He couldn't lose her! He couldn't lose his sister!

---

As the ship rocked back and forth, obviously trying to get back to port, Mana followed to help out if she could. She felt compelled to help.

---

Eventually, the crew was forced to abandon ship when a strike of lightning caused it to catch on fire. Atem tried to find Shimon, but he couldn't see through the crowd of sailors, so he was forced to get back on. Once the boat he, Seto, and many others were on reached the sea. Atem looked around, and he realized Shimon wasn't there! But if he wasn't, then that meant.

"SHIMON!!!" Atem called out. He heard a very weak cry from the ship, and he jumped off the ship, and climbed back to the ship! He had to find Shimon! He was practically his grandfather! Eventually, Atem found Shimon pinned underneath some wrecked lumber. Atem came up and pushed the lumber off of Shimon.

"My prince, what are you doing here?" Shimon called out.

"I can't leave you here!" Atem said. He was able to take Shimon to the deck. "You first!"

"But…" Shimon tried to protest.

"GO!!!" Atem commanded. Shimon scrambled down, but before Atem could follow, the area he was standing on gave well, and Atem fell and banged his head so he lost consciousness.

"ATEM!!!" Shimon called out.

"Now what?!" Seto asked. They couldn't hope to find Atem in that wreck.

"We must hope for the best." Shimon said reluctantly. Atem had always been lucky. He prayed to all the gods that his luck would hold out.

---

As Atem's body sank with the ship, Mana dived in and used her magic to find Atem and get him out. She then flew out of the water and carefully made her way to land so that she wouldn't risk Atem falling from her grip. A few miles away, Mahad followed her with the others.

* * *

Will Atem survive?! Don't be lazy, just read the next chapter.

PS: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy.


	8. Washed Ashore

Chapter 8: Washed Ashore

It was almost dawn before Mana dragged Atem to the shore. She had to take off his jacket to make it easier to get him there as she couldn't risk a human seeing her. As she arrived at the shore, she met up with Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Mahad. Mahad looked extremely relived to see her that she knew he had only helped the others first out of loyalty for their friendship. Mana placed Atem down on his back.

"Did I make it?" She asked sadly. "Will he be okay?"

"It's hard to say." Joey said somberly. He then put Atem's foot to his ear listening hard. "No heart beat."

"Joey…" Mahad began until he heard a small laugh of relief from Mana.

"He's breathing." Mana said happily. "He's gonna be okay."

"Well, let's get going." Mahad said as he walked foreword. "Father would have a royal fit if he found out what we've been doing."

He suddenly stopped and saw Mana looking at the human in a way he'd only seen once before.

"If only…" Mana began sadly. "If only I could be here with him."

"Oh no." Mahad said holding his head in his hand and rubbing his temples with it.

---

As Tristan, Yugi, and Tea watched on, Tristan was taking it far worse than Mahad.

"Oh, crud!" Tristan said fearfully. "Do you two know who the king's gonna blame for this? Me, that's who!"

"Oh, shut up Tristan." Tea said with a dreamy look on her face. "I think it's romantic. Like Pyramus and Thisbe."

"Oh, yeah." Yugi said. "I remember that story."

Unaware of everyone else, Mana stared intently at Atem's face. It was serious, and yet kind. She wished, oh how she wished to be with him on that beach for the rest of their lives. She began to sing softly.

_What would I give to live where you are__  
__What would I pay to stay here besides you__  
__What would I do to see you smiling at me__  
__Where we would walk, where we can run__  
__If we could stay all day in the sun__  
__Just you and me, then I could be__  
__Part of your world_

Atem began to stir. He could hear a voice. It had to be the most beautiful voice in the world. It was singing to him. As he opened his eyes, he saw a dark figure of a girl about his age group starring at him. He couldn't make out the details with the sun in his eyes, and he was still to woozy to move that much.

Mana blushed as she saw his eyes. A deep violet. She leaned her head so close their lips were only about two inches apart when suddenly…

"PRINCE ATEM!!" A voice yelled. Mana didn't want to go, but Mahad put his hand on her shoulder, and she consented to hide in the sea with the others, but she wasn't ready to go home just yet. She saw the old man Atem had talked to running over, fairly quickly for an old guy. "Prince. Thank heavens. We'd almost given up hope."

"Shimon?" Atem said weakly. "Where…?"

"You are back at the palace my prince." Shimon explained "The storm was so powerful we couldn't hope to save you from the fire, so we had to trust in your luck."

"It wasn't my luck Shimon." Atem said as he stood up. "It was a girl. A girl saved me. She had… The most beautiful voice I'd ever heard."

"You appear to be delusional my prince." Seto said walking up. Atem saw he had changed into his regal garb. "If a woman had saved you, she'd be here right now, or at least close enough for us to at least slightly see her. You just need rest."

"What I need is to find that girl and thank her." Atem said, he tried to stand up, but his legs gave out, and Shimon had to catch him.

"What you need is rest Atem." Shimon said. "Your uncle will be greatly relieved to see you well."

"You, at least, believe the girl was real, don't you, Shimon?"

"Of course, my prince." Shimon said with a smile he hadn't seen since he was a little boy.

---

At the rock where Mana was peaking over the side, Mahad tried again and again to pull her back down, but she wouldn't budge. This was bad. There was no way she could be with the prince, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. It would break her heart for the second time in her life.

"So here's what I'm thinking." Tristan informed Yugi, Joey, and Tea. I won't tell. Neither of you two will tell. Definitely Joey won't tell, and Mana ESPECIALLY won't… Hey, where is she?"

"She's on that rock as Mahad's waiting for her to come down." Yugi said pointing.

"Oh, Mama." Tristan said nervously.

Mana sat by the rock and smiled. She knew that this wasn't good-bye. She could feel it in her heart. She'd meet Atem again.

_I don't know when, I don't know how__  
__but I know something's starting right now!__  
__Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be__  
__Part of your World!_

Mana then slid sideways and let the sun warm her as she smiled happily.

_Why? _Tristan thought. _Why did it have to be a human?_

Mahad starred up worriedly at Mana. This was a secret that was harder to hide than Mana's pet Blue-Eyes, but they had to.

* * *

Me (crying): That song always makes me cry!!

Mana: Aww. Do you need a nap?

Me: I don't wanna nap.

Mana: Come on, you've had a hard day, take a nap.

Me: You're not my mother, Mana!

Mana (puppy dog look): Pwease?

Me: Oh, okay. A few winks probably won't hurt.

Mana: Good boy.


	9. Forming the Plan

Chapter 9: Forming the Plan

Two weeks after the incident, Mahad had hoped Mana would forget about it, but of course she didn't. She had a dreamy look, and he'd be surprised if they could keep what happened a secret for much longer.

"Mana," Mahad said as she was in her collection cave. "I want you to forget about this. Do you know what that prince is?"

"He's handsome." Mana said barely hearing.

"He's human." Mahad countered.

"He's so brave."

"He's human."

"He has the tightest butt."

"He- Oh, my gods, you felt his butt?!"

Mana giggles blushing.

"Ra, help me." Mahad groaned. "Please at least try to act normally around Father."

"Okay." Mana said. She still had that odd look on her face.

---

In a cave, Vivian used the Millennium Stone to watch all the events that had transpired since the celebration.

"The child's in love with a human?!" She said with relish. This was too good to be true. "And not just any human, she's in love with a prince!"

"I can't wait to see the look on her dear daddy's face when he finds out!!" Marik said laughing along.

"So what's your plan my lady?" Bakura asked bowing respectively. "How shall we lure the love-struck princess here?"

"We shall do nothing." Vivian said smoothly.

"Huh?" Both Humanoid Slimes said confused.

"This foolish girl is wearing her heart on her sleeve." Vivian explained. "It's only a matter of time. Then when the opportune moment arrives, we strike."

* * *

Bum-bum-BUM!!!!

Also, next chapter, TWO songs!


	10. In the Ka World

Chapter 10: In the Ka World

A day or two after Mana's 16th birthday, which was two weeks after Mana saved Atem, Mai, Kara, and Nala were walking over to the changing room after their umpteenth cancelled music rehearsal.

"Mana honey, are you okay?" Mai asked. Mana was like a little sister to her. All Mai heard was a loud humming.

"What is with her lately?" Kara asked Nala who was preoccupied with fixing her make-up.

"What are you talking about?" Nala asked.

"I'm talking about Mana, that's who!"

"What about her?" Nala asked.

"She sure is acting fishy lately!" Kara exclaimed..

"I'll say! running in circles, acting like a cat chasing her tail." Mai agreed. "That girl is up to her neck in something!"

_She's dizzy and she's dreamy  
Her head's up in the foam  
Her eyes have gone all gleamy  
It's like there's no one home_

_She floats away the days  
Mopin' on the coastal shelf_

_You ask her where she's goin'  
She giggles like a fool  
She barely sticks a toe in  
Down at the tidal pool_

_It's more than just a phase  
Face it, she's just not herself_

The girls sat and wondered what was wrong with Mana. "_Is she ill or insane? Is it water on the brain? What has got her bothered so?_" They kept thinking then started sharing random possibilities as Mana came out of the changing room wearing a new outfit and combing her hair. "_It's the bends!" "It's the flu!" "Gosh, I wish we had a clue!"_ Humming dreamily to herself, Mana gazed into the mirror as she began pinning her hair up. Suddenly, the truth hit all of them like a ton of bricks.

_Oh, wait! Oh, dear!  
Good grief! It's clear!  
She's in love! She's in love!  
Pounding heart! Ringing bells!_

"_Look, I think she's even wearing brand new shells!"_ Nala pointed at a Mana's outfit.

_She's in love! She's in love!  
Glory be! Lord above!  
Gotta be she's in love!_

Once done fixing her hair, Mana grabbed a nearby flower and left the room, the Harpie Sisters close on her tail. Still humming in one of her dreamy states, she soon ran right into her father. "Oh whoops!" Mana giggled and placed her flower in his hair. "Morning Daddy"

"Morning Mana." Torunka said a little surprised by his daughter's happy mood. As he watched her walk off happily singing to herself, the Harpie Sisters appeared next to him nodding to themselves.

"We were right girls. She's definitely got it bad..." Kara said.

"What? What does she got?" Torunka asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed your majesty?" Mai asked skeptically.

"What should I have noticed?" Torunka asked.

"Think about it sire!" Nala said_._

_She's moody as a snapper  
Oblivious as rocks  
You swim right up and tap her—  
She lays there like a lox!_

_As sure as dogfish bite  
Somethin's made her lose her head!  
She has lost her head!_

_And she sighs, and she swoons  
And she's hummin' little tunes  
Even has a sorta glow_

Torunka thought hard and realized that Katara had been acting a lot like that lately. "What on earth could it be?"

The girls surrounded him _"Oh your highness can't you see? That sigh! That glow! That swoon! We know!-"_

_She's in love! She's in love!  
See her hips. How they swish!  
Don't you wonder who's the lucky seafood dish?_

_She's in love! She's in love!  
See her blush! See her grin!  
Gotta be love she's in!_

Shocked at this revelation, Torunka took the flower out his hair and examined it. The girls were right. The singing, the giggling, that dreamy look… "My little Mana… is in love?" He asked looking at the flower.

---

Meanwhile, outside the palace, in a large field Mana was sitting down plucking pedals off a daisy. Mahad and Tristan were watching her. Tristan was pacing anxiously. "Okay. I think we're still good Mahad. I don't think the king knows, and as long as one of us keeps an eye on her, we'll be fine." Tristan then looked at Mana and broke down. "Oh! Who am I kidding? There's no way we can keep this a secret with her acting the way she is!"

"We have to Tristan." Mahad said calmly.

"He loves me!!!!" Mana called out gleefully as she jumped up and down.

"Mana, calm down!" Mahad said exasperatedly. "Do you want Father to find out about your human crush?!"

"It's not a crush Mahad!" Mana said still as happy as ever. "I'm in love!"

"Mana, get your head out of the clouds and back here where it belongs!" Tristan called out.

"Maybe Joey knows where he lives!" Mana said excitedly. "I could fly up to his palace and have Yugi and Tea cause some small explosions to get his attention, and then…

"Mana,_ THIS _is your home!!!" Tristan managed to finally get Mana's attention. "Just listen, I know. The surface world is a mess. Life in the Ka World is better than anything they've got up there."

_The grasses are always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you  
Right below the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

_In the Ka World! In the Ka World!  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me!_

_Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin' Full time to floatin'  
In the Ka World!_

As Tristan sang, several other monsters arrived to join in.

_Down here all the Ka is happy  
As off through the world they roll  
The Ka on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_But Ka in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate?_

_In the Ka World! In the Ka World!  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee!_

_We what the land folks loves to cook  
In the Ka World we off the hook  
We got no troubles, Life is the bubbles  
In the Ka World! (In the Ka World!)  
In the Ka World! (In the Ka World!)  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally!_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit, You got to hear it_

_In the Ka World!_

_The newt play the flute, The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass, And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass, The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah!)_

_The ray he can play, The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out, The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat, They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow!_

As the dancing continued, and Mahad was trying to find Mana in the jumble of different monsters, Yugi and Tea walked over to Mana. Yugi whispered in her ear. "We've got a surprise for you at the cave." Mana smiled, and they slipped away thanks to Mahad's confusion, and Tristan being distracted by the dancing.

_In the Ka World! (In the Ka World!)  
In the Ka World! (In the Ka World!)  
When the sardine Begin the beguine  
It's music to me!_

_What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot Spirit Monster band  
Each little clam here know how to jam here  
In the Ka World!_

_Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
In the Ka World!_

_Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Beyond the muck here  
In the Ka World!_

Once they were finished singing, everyone realized something. Mana was gone. While all the other monsters left. Tristan slumped down as Mahad walked over.

"Smooth move Mr. Musical Number." Mahad said with his arms crossed.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Tristan defended. "Someone seriously needs to nail that girl's feet to the floor!" Mahad slapped Tristan in the head. "Ow!"

Suddenly, Gaia rode up.

"My prince, Tristan." Gaia said. "The king requests your presence at once. Something to do with Mana."

"Why would Father want to talk to us about Mana?" Mahad wondered aloud as Gaia rode back.

"He knows!!!!" Tristan exclaimed in horror.

* * *

Well, things are really heating up now. Also, sorry if you don't like that I changed the title of Under the Sea, but I figured the way I put it would work a bit better.

Mana: You forgot to apologize.

Me: Oh yeah. Thanks.

Also, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been kinda busy.


	11. Her Voice

Chapter 11: Her Voice

At dusk, Atem returned to the beach and played his flute hoping for a respond, but for the 8th time that week, nothing. Atem sighed as he looked at the sea.

_Where did she go? Where can she be?_  
_When will she come again_  
_Calling to me?_  
_Calling to me...Calling to me..._

Ever since that girl saved his life, Atem couldn't help thinking about her. He was back into his usual outfit. The beige outfit with the blue stripe over the skirt, and the brown shorts that came down to his knees. His arms were again adorned with golden bands and on his head was the head piece he'd worn since he was a little boy. Every morning and every night, he'd return to the beach and play a pipe his mother gave him when he was seven. He hoped that the girl who saved him would come to the music, or at least respond, but she never did. He'd even sneak out of the palace in disguise and search the nearby village looking for her, and he still didn't find anything.

_Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water  
Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea_

_Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like a swell of endless music  
Somewhere she is singing  
And her song is meant for me_

_And her voice  
It's sweet as angels sighing  
And her voice  
It's warm as summer sky_

_And that sound  
It haunts my dreams  
And spins me 'round  
Until it seems I'm flying...  
Her voice_

"Back again, Prince?" Shimon said. Atem nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Shimon. He'd have sworn he had left unnoticed.

"Shimon? What are you doing here?" Atem asked.

"Simple." Shimon said. "Ever since you were a small boy you'd dwell on a mystery until you solved it, like where the Nile went, and we had to spend a good part of the week looking for you. Atem, I'm worried about you. Ever since the accident your mind's been elsewhere. You hardly listen to what your uncle tells you, and you doze off just as often. Part of you is lost my prince, and it's making everyone a little uneasy."

"It's just that girl." Atem said. "I know she's out there somewhere, but I just can't find her." Atem then ran his fingers through his hair. "If I could just meet her… If I could just say thank you… If I could just find out who she is."

"Tell me, could you have feelings for this mystery woman?" Shimon asked.

"What? D-don't be ridiculous Shimon! I don't even know this woman! How can I love her?!"

Shimon chuckled. "I didn't say anything about love. Just feelings."

"Well…" Atem said nervously. "I don't know why I'm so obsessed with finding her, but I just know it's right."

"Then the best thing to do is a compromise. You wish to find the girl who saved you, and I want you to find _a_ girl. Since this girl is supposed to be a great singer, we could simply give a singing contest for all the girls in Egypt on your birthday, and you could judge it to find the girl who saved you."

"Of course!" Atem said excitedly. "Shimon, you're a genius!"

"There's just two conditions." Shimon said.

"Of course." Atem said.

"First, until the contest, you must devote yourself to your duties."

"That's reasonable." Atem said smiling.

"Second," Shimon said with a sly smile. "You must promise that you'll marry whoever wins the contest."

"What?!" Atem said. "But, but what if the girl doesn't show up?!"

"Decide a runner up." Shimon said. "Either way, I expect you to have a bride-to-be by the end of the day. Those are my conditions Prince. Take them or leave them."

"Alright." Atem sighed, smiling ever so slightly. "You win. We'll send out messages for the contest, and the winner… will be my bride."

"Excellent." Shimon said. "Now get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you."

"Just five more minutes?" Atem asked with the smile that always helped Shimon remember that Atem was just a teenager.

"Five more minutes." Shimon said smiling, and he walked back to the palace. Atem then walked right up to the sea.

_I can sense her laughter  
In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline  
I can see her smiling  
In the moonlight as it settles on the sand  
I can feel her waiting  
Just beyond the pale horizon  
Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand_

_And her voice  
It's there as dusk is falling  
And her voice  
It's there as dawn steals by  
Pure and bright, it's always near  
All day, all night  
And still I hear it calling...  
Her voice_

Atem saw the sun set and smiled that he would finally meet his rescuer, and get a wife. The second one made him feel nervous, but who knows? Maybe Shimon was right. Maybe he does love her. He then prayed that he made the right choice.

_Strange as a dream...__  
__Real as the sea...__  
__If you can hear me now__  
__Come set me free...__  
__Come set me free!_


	12. Sweet Child

Chapter 12: Sweet Child

At the palace, Torunka was holding the flower Mana had given him and twirling it around. "It's so hard to believe." He muttered as a smile crossed his face. "My little Mana, in love. I wonder who the lucky boy is." A few seconds later, Mahad and Tristan appeared at the door way to the throne room. "Ah, Mahad and Tristan. Just the men I wanted to see. Come on in."

As the two of them walked in, Mahad whispered to Tristan. "Don't over react Tristan. There's no guarantee that he knows what happened."

"Right." Tristan responded. "We have to stay calm." Tristan walked up to King Torunka and made sure to avoid eye contact. "Yes?" Tristan asked in a high squeaky voice. "I mean, yes your majesty, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes Tristan." Torunka responded. "I'm concerned about Mana. She's been acting odd lately."

"Odd?" Mahad asked as if he hadn't noticed. "In what way?"

"Oh, daydreaming, singing to herself…" Torunka looked hard at both of the boys from under his hat. "You haven't noticed?"

"Oh, well…" Tristan began, but he was getting stuck in a corner.

"Tristan." Torunka began, as he knew from experience that Tristan had the looser lips. "I know you've been keeping something from me."

"K-keeping something?" Tristan said nervously.

"About Mana." Torunka continued.

"Mana?" Tristan said as he rubbed his hands together.

"In love." Torunka finished. Tristan couldn't take it anymore.

"I TRIED TO STOP HER, SIR!!" Tristan cried out as he cracked like an egg. "BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN!!!! Mahad and I told her to stay away from those humans! They are bad; they are trouble!"

"Humans?" Torunka said with shock. "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?!!!" Torunka's blue eyes could be seen glowing from underneath his hat.

"Humans?" Tristan said chuckling nervously as he inched away. "Who said anything about humans?" He tried to run for it, but Torunka trapped him in a Spell-Binding Circle.

"Oh, boy." Mahad said as his father starred at both of them.

---

At the grotto, Tea and Yugi brought Mana to the cave. On a large pedestal, there was a puzzle piece with an eye on it.

"Oh." Mana said. "What's this?"

"Yugi and I went to the area of the prince's shipwreck to find a birthday present for you." Tea said smiling.

"And we found this thing." Yugi said holding it up. "It looks like a puzzle piece."

"Oh, guys!" Mana said, tearing up. "This is the best birthday present I'd ever gotten." Mana came and grabbed the puzzle piece. "Oh, just think guys, he actually held this one! You guys are the greatest!"

As Mana turned to see her father starring at her angrily, his eyes were the bluest they ever were.

"Um…" Mana said nervously. "Hi Daddy. How are you?" Yugi and Tea were hiding as they knew better than to argue with Torunka when he was angry.

"Yugi and Tea, leave." Torunka said. The two of them didn't dare object, and they ran off. Torunka then turned to Mana, who held the puzzle piece tightly in her hand, so he wouldn't see.

"I've considered myself a reasonable man. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

Mana looked nervously up at Torunka. "But daddy I-"

"Is it true?" Torunka interrupted. "That you saved a human from drowning?"

Realizing now that Mahad had ratted her out, she tried defending herself. "Daddy I had to-"

"Mana contact between humans and Ka is strictly forbidden! You know that! Everyone knows that!"

Mana walked closer trying to reason with her dad "But he would have died!"

"One less human to worry about then!"

Mana narrowed her eyes angrily at him. "You don't even know him!"

"Know him! I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Just like those spineless, savage, barbaric monsters who took your mother from us! Incapable of any feeling or-"

"DADDY I LOVE HIM!"

Mana quickly put her hands over her mouth, but the damage had been done.

"No…" Torunka said with shock etched in every inch of his face that Mana could see. Losing his temper completely, Torunka grabbed the nearest human thing that caught his eye, a spy glass.

_This is where you belong!  
For once, just listen, will you?  
That savage brute would kill you in the world above!_

"He's not what you think daddy! Please!-" Mana pleaded trying to take back the spy glass from Torunka.

_Don't try that same old song!  
I'll have you grounded 'til next year!  
Am I clear?  
Don't go near that world above!_

"I'm not a child anymore! I should be able to be with whoever I choose!" Mana cried out.

"Have you lost your senses completely!?" Torunka shouted. "He's a human! You're You're a Dark Magician Girl!"

"I don't care about that! It doesn't matter!" She said defiantly.

Torunka scowled and threw down the spyglass. "I have done everything I could to keep you safe and away from that wretched human world. Yet you continue to disobey me!" He said pointing at her. "So help me, Mana, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way...so be it." Raising his scepter high, he knew the time had come for drastic measure

_I'm still the king here - my word is law!  
This filth you bring here is the final straw  
And push, my daughter, has come to shove!  
I'll make you obey 'Til you do as I say  
I don't care, come what may!  
But I'll keep you away  
From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world above!_

Lightning shot out in all directions, destroying every human thing in the cave. "Daddy stop! STOP IT!" Mana pleaded, but her father refused to listen. He finished up with destroying the objects and powered down the scepter.

Mana fell to her knees at the sight of the ruined treasure and cried her eyes out. Torunka looked sadly at Mana, and he walked away sadly. He'd done it again. Once he left, Mahad, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea walked in. Mahad walked up to Mana and put his hand on her shoulder. "Mana, I…"

"Just go away." Mana said sadly. Mahad withdrew his hand and walked sadly away.

"I… I didn't mean…" Tristan started, but words failed him.

"Let's go everyone." Mahad said. "She needs to be alone for a few minutes." Yugi and Tea tried to stay, but Mahad gently grabbed each of their shoulders, and they walked away with Tristan and Mahad.

---

Alone in the cave, Mana continued to cry. All that was left of her treasures was the puzzle piece in her hand. At that moment, Mana wanted nothing more than to leave and never come back.

It was just at that time that Bakura and Marik arrived. Vivian had sent them when she saw Torunka destroy the cave through the Millennium Stone and had sent them to give Mana a little invitation.

"Poor child…"

Mana jumped and saw an odd sight. Two Humanoid Slimes with their own heads.

"She has a very serious problem, hasn't she?" Said one of the Humanoid Slimes

"Hmm, if only there were something we could do." Said the other.

"Ah but there is something."

"Who are you two?" Mana asked nervously. One of the Humanoid Slimes was tall, and his, there wasn't another word for it, hair was long and stuck out at odd ends while the other was about the same height as the other Humanoid Slime, but his hair stuck out so much that only a few strands of it actually hung down.

"Don't be scared my dear." The man with the spiky hair said as he walked around her. "I am Marik and this is Bakura."

Bakura bowed slightly and started circling her as well. "We represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make all your dreams come true..."

Mana shook her head "I don't understand."

_Sweet child... Poor child.  
So tragic! So misunderstood!  
Dear child... sad child.  
Life's looking, shall we say  
not good? No._

_Who will ease her woe's and worry's?  
Who will help get her man?  
Sweet child. Perhaps the Dragon Lady can!_

"You can't possibly mean... Vivian?" Mana asked with a worried look on her face.

Marik nodded. "_She knows your dreams..."_

"Dad says her magic is evil!" Mana said as Bakura leaned from behind her.

"_She'll grant your prayer..."_

"This doesn't feel right..."

_She'll cast a charm. A tiny spell.  
Why the alarm? No one will tell  
No one will care. It's your affair._

_Sweet child! Dear child!  
Poor child! Sad child!  
We'll bring you to her lair right now.  
Bet in half a sec, your prince and you are reconciled._

"Just imagine it my dear." Marik said leaning close to her right side. "You and your prince. Together..."

Bakura leaned closer to her left. "Forever"

Mana shook her head "But this- I can't possibly! No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" She yelled turning away from the Humanoid Slimes.

Bakura looked angry but Marik held him back and grinned. "Suit yourself princess. After all it was only a suggestion..." As they slowly swam away, Marik kicked a metal object toward Katara. Looking down, she saw the charred remains of the spy glass and picked it up. How could her father do it! He was just a bitter old man who was afraid of anything different!

"Wait!" Mana called turning toward the two Humanoid Slimes who still lingered near the entrance.

"Yes?" they both asked.

Putting down the spy glass and the puzzle piece, she ran toward them pausing slightly to take a deep breath. "Take me to her."

Both men grinned and each held her hands as they escorted her out of the cave. "As you wish..._sweet child_..." Together, the three of them headed off toward Vivian's lair.

* * *

Uh-oh! Never a good thing to ask the bad guy for a favor.


	13. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Chapter 13: Poor Unfortunate Souls

"Poor Mana." Yugi said as he, Tea, Mahad, and Tristan were outside. Tea then smacked Tristan's head.

"Ow!" Tristan exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you?" Tea said.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Tristan said defensively.

"It's my fault this happened." Mahad said with a grim look on his face. "I should have made sure _I_ was the one Father spoke to." As Tea was about to smack him too for his tendency to blame himself, Mahad grabbed her wrist quickly and pointed behind Tea. "Mana's coming with someone."

The four of them followed after Mana, and they now saw that Mana was accompanied by two Humanoid Slimes with individual heads. It reminded Mahad of something, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

"Mana, wait!" Mahad called out. "Where are you going with those… things?"

"I'm going to see Vivian." Mana said stiffly. Mahad then realized what those Humanoid Slimes reminded him of. His father had told him about how Vivian the Dragon Lady had used forbidden magic to grant two Humanoid Slimes actual personalities. He quickly grabbed his sister's arm.

"Mana you can't do this!" Mahad protested. "Vivian's a demon! A devil! A witch!!"

"Then why don't you just tell Daddy!" Mana said pulling her arm free. "You're good at that!" Mana then followed the Humanoid Slimes to the outskirts.

"Mana, I…" Mahad tried to say, but his words failed him. Yugi walked up with the worried expression on his face.

"What should we do, Mahad?" Yugi asked.

Mahad hesitated. The right thing to do would be to tell Father, but he was reluctant to do that after what Mana said.

"We'll follow them." Mahad said. "Come on."

---

As they got closer to Vivian's cave, Mana began to have second thoughts. The only thing keeping her going was the chance to see the prince. Eventually, Bakura and Marik brought Mana to the mouth of the cave.

"This way." They said gesturing inside. Mana walked in nervously. As she walked in, she saw several shrimp like creatures starring up mournfully at her. Mana felt an odd sensation when she looked at them, a sort of pity mixed with horror.

"Come in dear child." A voice called out. "We mustn't lurk in doorways." Mana shivered and walked into a dark room. Vivian stood there. Her father had told her about Vivian, and she figured she looked his age. Mana could make out an outline from behind the curtains. Bakura and Marik walked up and they each grabbed a curtain.

"Princess Mana," Bakura began. "We present you to the sorceress supreme." Bakura began to pull back on the curtain.

"We give you, Vivian the Dragon Lady!" Marik cried out as the two of them pulled the curtains back to reveal a woman who couldn't be older than 28 at the most.

"You mustn't stare dear." Vivian said as if she was a favorite aunt. "One might question your upbringing."

"Sorry." Mana said. "I just didn't expect you to look so young."

"A bit of magic I used." Vivian explained. "You know dear, we are a lot alike. We're both women of vision. We dare to be different, but your dear daddy doesn't approve of being different."

"You're right about that." Mana said as she cried a little over what happened.

"Now enough about me." Vivian said. "I believe you're a here because you've fallen for a dashing young gentleman on the human world."

"How'd you-?" Mana asked when Vivian held up the Millennium Stone.

"There's not much I don't know thanks to this gift I got from your grandfather." Vivian said fingering the Millennium Stone. "Now the only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

Mana's eyes widened. "Can you do that?"

Smiling to herself Vivian turned toward Mana. "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate ka like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this!_

_And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed_

_"Pathetic_" she murmured to her henchmen. "_Poor unfortunate souls. In pain, in need."_Going up to her cauldron, she conjured two ghost like versions of humanoid ka; one was an ugly fat woman, the other a short skinny man. "_This one longing to be thinner. That one wants to get the girl. And do I help them?"_ Snapping her fingers, the two ka became incredibly attractive and embraced. "_Yes, indeed._"

_Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Vivian, please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes I do_

As Vivian peered over her cauldron, Mahad, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea had managed to sneak through the cave unseen and hid behind a small rock. Tea clung tightly to Yugi's arm, and he was shaking as well. Peaking around the corner, Mahad gasped when he saw Vivian turn the two small ka into shrimp-like creatures.

_Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls_

"Now here's the deal, honey." Vivian said smiling as she guided Mana over to the cauldron. I know a spell that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days." She then pulled Mana closer. "Now listen dear, this is very important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get that dear prince of yours to fall in love with you. That is, he has to kiss you. But not just any kiss." Vivian conjured up an image of a miniature Atem and Mana kissing. "The kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll become a human permanently. If he doesn't, you turn back into a Dark Magician Girl, and you belong to me, body and soul. It's all here in this contract."

"Contract?" Mana asked in a surprised voice.

"I prefer all my transactions to be in writing." Vivian conjured up a piece of paper with golden writing on it. "Do we have a deal?"

"If I become human, I'll never get to see my father, my brother, or my friends again." Mana said thoughtfully.

"Oh, that's right." Vivian said. "Life's full of hard choices, isn't it. Oh, and we need to discuss payment. Something equal to what I'll be giving you."

"But I don't have-" Mana began, but Vivian interrupted him.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token merely trifle. What I want from you is your voice."

"My voice?!" Mana asked in shock.

"You've got it kid." Vivian answered. "No more talking, singing, zip."

"But without my voice, how can I-?" Mana began, but Vivian cut her off again.

"_You'll have your looks! Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language!_"

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yet above it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle babble for?  
Come on!_

_They're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man_

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true_

Snapping her fingers, a pen appeared next to Mana, and Vivian held up the contract. "_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll!"__whispering next to her "Mark, Bakura now I've got her, boys. The boss is on a roll!_"

_YOU POOR- UN- FOR- TUNATE SOOOOOUUUUUUULLLLLL!!_

Mana closed her eyes and signed her name on the contract. Suddenly, it flew into Vivian's hand, and she grinned evilly. She then held up the Millennium Stone and chanted.

_Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaciates  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me_

"Now, sing! Sing your voice over to me!" Vivian cried as Marik and Bakura turned the stone toward Mana. Slowly and softly, she began to sing as cosmic energy spun around her.

_"Ah ah ah...ah ah ah...ah ah ah ah ah ah-"_

"Keep singing!" Vivian shouted as two long ghostly hands emerged from the stone, went down Mana's throat and extracted her voice which was sucked into the stone and stored inside.

After that, Vivian laughed as Mana was engulfed in green light. She dropped her staff, and she began squirming painfully.

"NO!!" Mahad jumped over to her, and he was caught in the light and travelled upwards with her. Tristan, Tea, and Yugi flew up to the Human World after them! When they got there, they found Mana and Mahad in the water, and they were apparently unconscious. Yugi grabbed Mahad, and Tea grabbed Mana. Tristan pointed out the shore, and they carried the two unconscious siblings there.

* * *

That was a long one to write, and now things will get interesting.


	14. New Human

Chapter 14: New Human

It was noon when Atem walked to the beach by his palace, and he was holding the box that Shimon gave him. He opened the box and began putting the Puzzle together. Somehow, he found it relaxing. _Who is she? _ He thought. He wished with all his being that he could find the woman who saved him. Unbeknownst to the young prince, a certain Flame Swordsman was watching him far enough away to not get caught.

---

Meanwhile, a mile or so away from the palace, Yugi and Tea brought Mahad and Mana to the shore, and Tristan followed. Eventually, when they set the two of them down, they realized two things. One, Mana and Mahad had become extremely tanned, about the same color as the Prince's skin. The other thing was that while Mahad had lost his staff, and his upper clothing, leaving only an odd pair of purple pants, Mana's clothes has completely disappeared, the only thin covering her was a large piece of seaweed.

"Whoa, Mama!!" A voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to see Joey running up. Mana mouthed happily and waved. Suddenly, she put her hands over her mouth in realization. She had remembered that she had given away her voice!! How was the prince supposed to recognize her when he barely even saw her?!!

"Oh, heaven help us." Mahad groaned. The last thing he needed was for Joey's idiocy.

"Hmm." Joey wondered as he starred at Mana. "Something's different. Oh! Did you use the dingle hopper on your hair?" Mana shook her head smiling, and she crossed one of her unclothed and tan legs over the other. "Okay. Let me think. Um…" Joey snapped his fingers. "You're in a new outfit!"

"SHE'S BEEN TURNED INTO A HUMAN YOU IDIOT!!!!!" Mahad yelled out in an anger that echoed his father almost perfectly.

"Ah! The king's here!!!" Tristan screamed as he heard the news. He quickly jumped into Yugi's arms.

"Ah, why?!!" Yugi called out as he collapsed.

"Tristan that was Mahad." Tea said exasperatedly.

"I knew that." Joey sighed laughing nervously. "I was just being funny. So how'd she end up as a human?"

"She traded her voice to Vivian Wong to become a human." Tristan said as he held up an unconscious Yugi.

"The Dragon Lady?!!" Joey cried out. "It can't get much worse!! So what are you doing as a human, Mahad?"

"What?" Mahad said as he was cleaning his ear out with his finger. He'd obviously got a buildup in his ear. Mana gasped and gestured around her face to show Mahad that she wanted him to wave his hand in front of his face. "Um… Okay." He did so, and he suddenly found that his hand was a dark brown. "No." He looked at his face in the water. "No, no!" Mahad then looked at his legs and was relieved to see he still had pants. He then prepared to remove his boot, and he found himself with a tan foot. He had to accept it. "B-but… How?! I didn't sign anything, but…" His eyes widened with realization. "When I tried to save Mana! I must have been affected too! Now, what would I have given up?" Mahad closed his eyes and meditated. He was only covered in a dim purple glow. "NO!!" He exclaimed. "I've lost 70% of my magic!!"

"Well, it could've been worse." Joey said sagely.

"Worse?" Mahad said. "I've been turned into a human!!"

"Well," Yugi began. "Let's get Mana to meet the prince and get her spell lifted, and then we'll…

"Not going to happen!!" Mahad insisted. "I'm going to do what we should have done when we saw Mana going off with those… things!! Tristan, go to Father and tell him what happened!!" Mana ran up and shook her head. "Don't you shake your head at me, Young Lady! I figure that if we can get that witch to give you back your voice, you can go home and just be…" Mahad looked at Mana, and he saw tears in her eyes. She was crying harder than he'd seen since Mother died. He sighed. "And just be miserable for the rest of your life. Alright, alright. I'll help you find this prince."

"Hey, he's by that castle over there." Joey said. "I'll go get him."

Mana smiled, but then she blushed and covered herself with her arms and hid behind a rock.

"Shouldn't we get her some clothes first?" Tea asked.

"Don't worry." Joey said smiling. "I've got the perfect cover story to why she's naked."

"Joey, I don't think that's what she meant." Yugi said, but Joey was already running off.

---

As Atem was piecing the Puzzle together, he noticed a blonde man with pale skin and an odd outfit arrive.

"Excuse me, sir." Joey said breathlessly. "Out at sea there was a horrible ship wreck. I was in a little boat at the time, and I was able to save two of the passengers. A boy of twenty, and a girl of sixteen. I'm guessing she had been taking a bath when the ship suddenly got ravaged and sunk below the sea. She and her brother are by the beach resting. Please come and help."

"Of course!" Atem said. He ran with Joey to the beach to see a tan girl hiding behind a rock. She looked only two years younger than him, and very pretty. The man, about two years older than him, had a serious but kind expression on his face. "Excuse me, are you the shipwrecked people?"

Mana ran up to him excitedly and nodded. Then she realized what she'd done and ran back to the rock.

"Hey." Atem said rubbing his head. "I think I know you from somewhere." Mana smiled. "Are you the girl who saved me?" She tried to speak, but of course, no words came out. "Oh, you're a mute. Then you can't be who I thought you were." Mana tried to use crude sign language, but Atem just looked confused. "Um… Are you hurt?" Mana shook her head and continued, and she fell off her rock into Atem's arms. "Whoa. We better get you to the palace." He held Mana up as she seemed to be dizzy, and he turned to Mahad. "Are you coming too?"

"Yes." Mahad said.

"Alright." Atem answered. "We're only a short walk from my palace. Let's go."

---

As Atem, Mana, and Mahad left, Yugi sighed. "Well, phase one of Operation: Get the Prince in Love with Mana is complete." Yugi said rubbing his head. "Now for the hard part."

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"Getting the prince to fall in love with Mana in three days you bonehead!" Tea said.

"Right." Tristan said. "We better keep an eye on this place, and we better tell the king just in case."

"No way!" Tea said. "If we tell King Torunka, he'll arrive here and Mana will be miserable for the rest of her life! Now, Tristan had better watch the castle first."

"What?!" Tristan said in surprise. "Why me?"

"Because you're the one who started all this by blabbing to the king!" Tea insisted.

"Oh, alright, but I better be stealthy." Tristan said, and he sneaked off towards the castle.

"I give him until tonight to come back, begging to go back home." Yugi said.

"Two hours tops." Joey said.

* * *

Well now Mana and Atem have officially met. This is gonna be fun.


	15. Dinner

Chapter 15: Dinner

After arriving at the palace, Atem called out for the only female lady of the court, Isis, and Seto's girlfriend, Kisara, to help Mana find some clothes and get comfortable. They began with a bubble bath in a golden tub as Kisara was talking to Isis about who the odd girl could be.

"I say she's a princess by the way her skin's so smooth." Kisara said. "Also, there's the fact that she was taking a bath on the boat."

""Well, you're not bothering her brother with questions, and you can't talk to her about it either not only because it'd be rude but because she can't talk." Isis said calmly.

"Post traumatic shock, maybe?" Kisara asked. "Who knows? A few days, and she'll be able to talk."

Suddenly, several bubbles floated past as Mana was blowing them at the two of them. She waved happily at the two of them.

"Are you finished yet, ma'am?" Isis asked. Mana nodded her head. "Alright, we'll find something for you to dress in."

---

Meanwhile, outside the palace, Tristan snuck around the palace, and he wasn't sure what to do. He found an open window, checked to make sure no one was in the room, and climbed in. He looked at several fish and crabs ready to be eaten. Tristan made it to the hallway and was able to get himself well hidden. Hopefully, he could run into Mana and Mahad and stay by them.

_If the King knew about this, I'd be dead. _Tristan thought as nerves crept up.

---

In the dining room some of the male servants had given Mahad a beige robe to wear. He put it on and moved his arms around. He felt extremely light.

"So, what's your name?" The prince asked. Mahad looked at him. He tried to dislike him since he _was _a human after all, but something about him made Mahad unable not to like him as a friend. Mana was right, he was kind. He'd speak to the people with a kind voice, and he decided it might not be so bad if the prince ended up being his brother-in-law.

"My name's Mahad." Mahad answered. My sister's name is-" Suddenly, the prince's vizier, his uncle, and his uncle's son came in. The vizier had the same likable personality as the prince. The prince's cousin wasn't exactly easy to like, but he wasn't easy to dislike. He had arrogance, and he was about as pleasant as a pair of sand paper underwear, but he also had honor, and Mahad knew that his heart and soul were in doing what was right. The uncle seemed familiar somehow, like he'd seen him before when he was very small.

Eventually, Mahad learned the names of the people as well. The prince's name was Atem; the vizier was named Shimon; the uncle was Aknadin, and Aknadin's son was Seto.

"My liege," Seto said as they waited for Mana. "You can't be serious. There's no proof at all that this woman is even real."

"Seto, she is real." Atem said calmly. "I will have proof someday."

"Relax." Shimon suggested. "Let's not discuss this until the prince's birthday. By the way Prince Atem, how are you doing with the Millennium Puzzle?"

"I'd say I've reached the half-way mark." Atem said. Suddenly, the tan girl who went to take care of Mana arrived. Mahad couldn't help but notice her slender form and soul piercing eyes. The pale girl walked up with some appetizers and was about to leave when Seto looked at her.

"Why don't you sit down?" Seto asked.

"Um… I have a lot of chores to do Lord Seto." Kisara said blushing. "I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow though, I promise."

Kisara ran out, and Isis walked forward. "Prince Atem, my lords, and guests, I present… the girl Prince Atem met this morning."

Mana walked down in a simple beige dress, and she smiled and waved at Mahad and Atem.

"Now dear," Isis said soothingly. "You must be famished. Come sit down."

Mana sat down and smiled nervously.

"Hello." Atem said smiling. "How are you?"

Mana gave Atem a thumb up and smiled.

"My, she looks very lovely." Shimon said smiling. "Don't you think so, Atem?"

"Um… Well… Yes, she does." Atem said nervously.

Mana smiled, and then she spotted a dingle hopper on the table. She guessed that combing your hair during dinner was okay, so she grabbed it and began combing it.

"Okay." Seto said looking at her quizzically. "I'm guessing you don't have forks where you come from, Mahad is it?"

"Yes, and we don't use metal forks." Said Mahad coldly. He didn't like how Seto looked at Mana like she was idiotic. "We use another material."

"Interesting, and I guess you use metal combs."

Mana blushed and set the fork down. She was completely embarrassed. She had to remember to think over what Joey said about human things as his average appeared to be shrinking. She then watched Aknadin pull a Snarf Black out of his pocket and he was about to light it when he saw Mana starring at it.

"You like it?" Aknadin asked. Mana nodded her head excitedly. "Well, the craftsmanship is excellent. I believe it comes from Rome."

Aknadin handed it to Mana, and she blew hard, and a puff of black smoke covered Aknadin's face.

"Oh my." Isis said, chuckling slightly. Everyone else was laughing too until Atem got a hold of himself.

"S-sorry, Uncle." Atem said.

"Why Atem," Isis said smiling. "That's the first time you've smiled in over a month."

Aknadin wiped his face clean as Mana sunk down in her chair embarrassed. Atem leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Good shot." And he winked at her. She then smiled and sat up again.

"I see your sister has the same childish attitude as the prince had before his father's death, Mahad." Seto said, actually smiling, and he winked at Shimon.

"You've got a point there." Mahad said. He could tell that Seto meant it as a compliment.

Mana was glad it wasn't as embarrassing as it could have been, but she _definitely_ shouldn't listen to Joey about human things again.

---

Tristan heard laughing from the kitchen and recognized Mahad's voice. He slowly walked in and saw everyone talking. He recognized Mana, and he caught Mahad's eye. "_**Go to one of the rooms the prince provided us." **_Mahad said with his mind. He then used his magic, weaker though it was, and placed the location inside Tristan's mind. Tristan winked and snuck off.

Mana noticed Mahad send Tristan off, and she prayed that Tristan wouldn't screw up… again.

* * *

Sorry for not putting Les Poisson's in this, but I couldn't make sense of it since it's Ka monsters instead of sea folk, and Tristan's a Cyber Commander instead of a crab. Sorry if you feel ripped off.


	16. One Step Closer

Chapter 16: One Step Closer

As the dinner continued, Mana walked up to Mahad and tapped his shoulder like she'd do 14 years ago when she was potty-training. Mahad nodded.

"My sister would like to know where the bathroom is." Mahad said calmly, to Atem. Mana slapped her forehead with her palm. Now she was embarrassed.

"Oh, up the stairs, make a left, third door on your right… I think." Atem said. Mana did her best to walk out with dignity, but that was hard as she was squeezing the upper part of her legs together.

---

After Mana found the bathroom, she realized something; she'd forgotten whether or not she made a left or a right to get in there. She figured on making a left to get back to the dining room, and she found herself lost. She was strongly reminded of when she was about a week from turning three, and she explored the palace. She got lost then too. When she did that, she cried for help, and her mother came quickly and comforted her. Maybe trading her voice for her legs wasn't as good a trade as she'd thought. _Mom, I wish you could find me and comfort me now. _Mana could still remember the day her mother disappeared. She was about to be set to bed when a man in a blue cloak with gray hair appeared in the sky, or the sea, he appeared to be drowning. Anru went to save him despite Torunka's objections, and she never came back down after that, so Torunka had assumed that she was captured and maybe even killed. Her father and Mahad had tried to comfort her, but she still cried. Her father and she became much closer, but it was when Torunka really became distrustful of humans. She wished her mother was here, maybe she would have understood. When Mana brought herself back to the present, she found herself in a kind of living room. In a far corner, she found a painting. It was a family of three. The father looked a bit like Aknadin, but much nobler, and something about his eyes told Mana that he was once a great king. The mother looked like a female Atem, but her hair was black. She then noticed the son. He was Atem. He was smiling, and he was much shorter, and he wasn't wearing the cloak he was wearing right now. Instead, his mother was wearing it, and his father was wearing an odd thing around his neck. It looked like an upside down… Oh what did Joey call those things he showed her in the pictures? She then took a good look at it and saw that the eye matched the eye of the puzzle piece she found. She wondered what it meant.

"I see you like my family portrait." Mana jumped out of her skin, and she was afraid she might wet herself after all. She turned to see Atem smiling. "I was afraid you got lost, so I went to look for you. I think you can guess who this is." Atem pointed at his father. "This is my father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon. He… he died a month and a half ago." Atem cleared his throat and pointed at his mother. "That's my mother Linknem. She passed away about two years after this was made. She left me this cloak, and Father tried to spend as much time with me as he could, but he had so many duties it was pretty hard." Atem shook his head. "Enough about me. What about you? I know you have Mahad for a brother. Any sisters?" Mana held up three fingers. "Three? Wow." Mana smiled sheepishly. The Harpie Sisters weren't exactly her sisters, but they felt like it with how much they cared for her. "How about your mother?" Mana began to tear up, and she pointed at Linknem and Atem's cloak. She then pointed at her necklace. "Oh, I see." Atem said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Um… how about you father?" Mana rubbed her hand on her cheek and chin and went down to her waist to show that he has a beard, and she pretended to hold the Scepter as a way to show that he was very old and very powerful. "Cool. I have to admit, you're different from the other girls. Playing with your silverware, and the stunt with Uncle Aknadin's pipe. I actually did that once when I was thirteen." Mana blushed and smiled. "So, what happened?" Atem asked. "Was it the ship wreck, or were you just born unable to talk?"

Mana began to cry and put her hand to her throat.

"Oh, no, no." Atem said comfortingly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Mana smiled and hugged Atem. He hugged back. "Who needs to talk anyway, a smile and dancing can say the same thing." Mana smiled and did a little jig she knew how to do since she was two. "I see you're nimble on your feat. Mother always said that dancing was better than small talk, or even smiling or laughing." Mana looked at him curiously as he took a dancing position, standing with his feet together, his right arm folded in front and left arm behind him.

"_Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard_" Atem then stepped forward and back with his right foot, then with his left, spun around and bowed. "_You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word_...Try it, go on, _like so_..." Atem said repeating his movements. Mana stood back and tried doing the same dance but kept getting mixed up.

Atem then went behind her and gently held her arms out. "_Just let your emotions tell your body what to do._" With Atem guiding her, Mana managed to do the steps much easier. "_See how much a single gesture can reveal."_Atem then twirled her around so that she faced him. "_And every little step, Every single step, Is one step closer...To saying what you feel._" Holding her hands in his, they began stepping back and forth and side to side.

_Once the music hits you, inhibitions fall away  
And you find that you're expressing things  
Your voice daren't say  
Don't be afraid, let go!_

Atem started spinning her in and out of his arms a few times, making her slightly dizzy. Mana then took him off guard by grabbing his wrist and spinning him the same way. Surprised, Atem spun around for a bit till he regained control, grabbed Mana's other hand and started waltzing around the room with her.

_Soon as you surrender, what's inside will sweep on through  
As the boundaries between us disappear!  
And every little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer  
To talking loud and clear_

_A dance is like a conversation  
Except you never need to make a sound  
And once you've begun  
You speak as one  
Give and take  
Back and forth_

_Round and round_

As the two of them continued to dance, Shimon arrived and smiled. Atem and Mana were hand and hand, and he was counting off for Mana.

"Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot." Atem said, but then he let go of Mana's hand. "Something doesn't feel right." Mana bowed her head, but she cheered up when Atem put his arm around her waist and took her hand. Atem then spun her around in the air, and she felt like she was flying, and Atem caught her easily. He then spun Mana close to him.

_A dance is like a conversation, except your lips don't ever need to part  
And once you've begun  
You speak as one  
Cheek to cheek  
Toe to toe  
Heart to heart_

Atem then gave Mana one final spin before dipping her. As she looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers, something changed in Atem. Like a chill that went through his body but in a good way. His pulse was racing even though his heart was skipping a few beats.

For two minutes neither one moved as they continued to stare at each other, almost as if in a trance. Finally Atem pulled her back up and they resumed their dancing stance. As they started to slow dance, Mana moved closer to Atem and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

Slightly taken aback, Atem blushed lightly as the strange feeling from before intensified. Gently tightening his grip on her waist, Atem tilted his head against hers and the two continued to slow dance in the middle of the room as Shimon looked on. Smiling while he watched this lovely scene, he started making his way back to his room unaware that the tea in the cup he was holding had been moving around, forming the shape of a heart.

_Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard  
But it says much more than language ever could  
And every little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer...One step closer..._

Mana lifted her head up to look at him and held up her right hand. Atem lifted up his left hand and held it against hers, their fingers overlapping and joining their hands together as one.

_One step closer  
To being understood_

Atem and Mana stopped dancing, and Atem smiled sheepishly. "Excellent." Atem smiled. "Um… I was going to ask you when you came back from the bathroom, but now's as good a time as ever. Would you like to take a tour of my kingdom with me?" Mana nodded excitedly. "Great!" Atem said smiling. "It's a date. I mean, you know between friends. Just hanging out." Mana smiled. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Anru and Linknem are Velgamidragon's OCs from "At the Beginning of Time".


	17. One Day Down

Chapter 17: One Day Down

As Tristan was walking around Mana and Mahad's bedrooms, they were connected by a door; he was more than willing to be reassigned. He felt all cooped up, and he wanted to write his music again. On the bright side, he could make a fortune writing a musical about this. Mana walked in, and Mahad walked through the door from his room.

"Tristan, what are you doing in Mana's room?!" Mahad said angrily.

"I was just doing stuff to keep my mind busy." Tristan said. I've gotta admit, this is the worst day of my entire life! First, I spill the beans to Torunka, leading up to all this, and now I have to sneak around like a thief just to make sure you guys are okay."

Mana hugged Tristan, and she then hugged Mahad.

"I hope you appreciate what we're all going through for you, Mana." Mahad said. "On the bright side, I've agreed to go on a tour of the palace with Seto, Shimon, and Isis, so you'll be alone with the prince." Mana hopped up and down and hugged Mahad again. "On the down side, I need to make sure you're okay, so I'm sending Tristan with you." Mana frowned and slapped him in the chest. "Don't worry. I'm going to shrink him down after he informs Yugi and Tea about how things are going so far, so he can't possibly embarrass you, I hope."

"Alright, now listen to me Mana." Tristan said calmly. "When he takes you on that thing Mahad just said, you've gotta look your best. You've gotta bat your eyes, like this." Tristan batted his eyes. "You've also gotta pucker up your lips like this." Tristan took his face mask off, and he puckered up, but Mahad was chuckling. "What?"

"She's already asleep." Mahad said. Tristan looked and saw Mana sleeping soundly on her bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was funny." Mahad said, smirking. "I'm going to bed too. You better go wait outside. I'll put the spell on you in the morning."

---

Tristan had made it to the beach rather easily thanks to a well aimed jump from Mana's window. He walked up to see Joey, Yugi, and Tea waiting.

"So what happened?" Joey asked.

"Mana's got a date with the prince tomorrow." Tristan said. "If we play our cards right, we'll be able to go home. Wait a minute, what will the king do when he finds out his daughter's been turned into a human, permanently?!!!"

"Well…" Yugi began, but Tristan cut him off.

"I'll tell you what he's gonna do!" Tristan said freaking out. "He's gonna kill himself a Cyber Commander named Tristan! That's what he's gonna do!!"

"Calm down Tristan." Tea said.

"Thanks." Tristan said breathing. "How are things back home?"

"Uncle Torunka's worried sick about Mahad and Mana; he's really regretting that incident in the cave." Yugi said. "He's sent search parties all over the world."

"Wow." Tristan said. "What about me?"

"He's looking for you too." Yugi says.

"We've also found out about Vivian." Tea said. "According to a few people we've talked to, that contract Vivian had Mana sign is iron clad. She either kisses the prince and becomes a human permanently, or she belongs to Vivian."

"We're all gonna die." Tristan said, and Tea hit him with her staff. "Ow!!"

"Stop thinking in the negative." Tea continued. "So, since Mahad didn't actually sign the contract, he'll just return to being a Ka the day after tomorrow."

"Oh well." Tristan said. "Maybe Mahad will calm the king down."

"I wonder how the old guy's doing right now." Joey thought aloud.

---

Meanwhile, at his palace, King Torunka stood on the balcony. For an entire day, Mana, Mahad, and Tristan were gone. His only two children were missing, and Tristan being with them could only mean trouble for those kids. Gaia rode in on his horse.

"Any sign of them?" Torunka asked.

"I'm sorry Your Highness." Gaia said. "There's no trace of Mana, Mahad, or Tristan."

"Keep looking!" Torunka said. "Look behind every rock and tree. Let no one rest until my children are safe at home!"

"Yes your highness." Gaia said, and he rode off.

Torunka looked out the balcony again, and he put his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" Torunka said mournfully. "What have I done?"

* * *

That was emotional. How will the date go? Will Mana end up a shrimp? Has anyone seriously not seen the actual movie?


	18. A Day in Memphis

Chapter 18: A Day in Memphis

Mana woke up the next morning not really remembering what happened before until she noticed the night gown she was wearing. She smiled at the great day. She may still have two days left, but she really wanted Atem to kiss her today. She wanted to be with him so badly that she was glad she couldn't talk or else Mahad would have to wash her mouth out with soap, a lot. She was looking forward to her friend-date thing with Atem. Isis came in with a bundle of clothes, and she laid the clothes down on the bed.

"Hello dear." Isis said smiling. "Here are some nice clothes for you to try on for your outing with the prince. Shimon already dropped some clothes off with your brother."

Mana smiled and bowed her head to show understanding. Mahad knocked on the door, and Mana knocked on the dresser. Mahad waited for her to put the clothes on. Mana came out in a short dress with charm bracelets, and her necklace shown greatly against the plain beige outfit. The shoulders weren't there, but they showed below her shoulders. Mahad hugged her, and he whispered, "I'm putting Tristan in your belt." Mana squeezed him slightly to show that she understood.

Tristan slipped into her belt, so he couldn't be seen. He figured to wait until night, and then he'd leave, and whatever was keeping him small would be reversed, and then he'd relax for a bit, and he'd then pray for Torunka not to kill him for allowing his daughter to become a human.

---

After breakfast, Mahad hugged his sister good-bye again. He was in a long beige cloak, and he was wearing an odd cape thing with gold shoulder pieces, and a hat that had a gold circle with bat wings on it. Atem had changed into the clothes Mana had first seen him wear, except he didn't have the jacket. They went to a carriage drawn by a grey horse.

"Ready to go?" Atem asked. Mana nodded. As they began to the village, Mana gestured to the reins, and Atem handed them to her. Mana flicked them hard, and the horses galloped to the village. "I'm guessing this isn't your first time." Atem said as he smiled.

---

As they entered the village, Tristan had climbed out of Mana's belt and was relaxing on the outskirts of the carriage. He saw Yugi and Tea hiding below a bridge as they crossed it.

"Did he kiss her yet?" Yugi asked.

"Not yet." Tristan whispered back.

"Ah, Battle-Ox plop!" Tea said.

After the carriage left, Joey came over to Yugi and Tea.

"So did the prince smooch her yet?"

"Not yet." Tea said.

"Well they better get cracking. We're on a pretty tight schedule, here."

In the village, Atem parked the carriage, and he and Mana walked around Memphis. Tristan jumped onto Mana's belt at the last second.

_Please Ra; don't let her sit on me._

As they walked through Memphis, Mana's eyes brightened, and she examined every object they had for sale, and several they didn't. Atem wondered why Mana was doing this, but he thought it best not to ask.

Mana was looking at an odd clay pot. Everything here was so interesting. Some of the things, she knew quite well, but a lot of the things were new. One thing that caught her eye was what looked like a small shovel that had an oval shaped end. She put it on her nose, and she giggled as it stayed. She couldn't believe it. She was here. She dreamed of this ever since she was a little girl.

_Oh, just look!  
It's like I'm in a storybook!  
Oh, it's bliss!  
I dreamed that it would be somewhat  
But...not...like...this!_

Stand after stand, she discovered more new and fascinating things. Some of the things, Atem was nice enough to buy her like a glass kaleidoscope and a bushel of apples. He even bought her a new water pouch and a papaya, though she found the fruit too sweet and tart for her liking. Aside from that, everything was wonderful and a bigger surprise then the next. It slightly disappointed Mana that she couldn't stay longer but she was still glad to be there nonetheless.

_Look over there! Oh my dear!  
How very queer, and what might they be?  
Something splendid, maybe?  
Look over here! Could you bust?  
Isn't it just bedazzling, dazing, utterly amazing?  
Gazing 'round it's like, to die!  
Just seeing it feels so good  
I'd scream if I only could!_

_I hoped and wished  
And wanted so to be here  
Wished and prayed  
And planned it to a T  
Prayed and wow!  
Just look it's really me here  
Walking around, strange as it seems  
Somewhere beyond my wildest dreams!_

They stopped by a noodle house for lunch and briefly went back to the carriage to drop off their packages before they resumed shopping again.

_I hoped and wished_  
_And wondered what I'd do here_  
_Wished and prayed_  
_And pictured what I'd see_  
_Prayed and WOW!_  
_My prayers are coming true here_  
_Look at it all! Look how it gleams!_  
_Lovely beyond my wildest dreams_

_---_

Meanwhile, at the palace, Isis was showing Mahad around the palace as Seto and Shimon said that they needed to set up for some competition tomorrow for Atem's birthday. Mahad half-suspected that he was being set up too.

"So… Uh… How long have you lived here?" Mahad asked nervously. He recognized one of those moments he actually acted his age. He kind of liked those moments.

"Oh." Isis said. "I've lived here since I was born. My mother was part of Pharaoh Aknamkanon's court."

"Oh." Mahad said. There was an awkward silence as by now they covered everything of interest.

"Your sister seems nice." Isis said.

"Thanks." Mahad said. Mahad had butterflies in his stomach, and he had no idea why.

---

At Memphis, Atem and Mana were walking around when they heard a squeal from a group of girls.

"EEEE!!!! It's Prince Atem!!!!"

Several girls then surrounded Atem and Mana. They all starred adoringly at Atem, and Mana was losing her patience. When Atem tried to get free, and one of the girls grabbed his arm, Mana's eyes glowed pink, and all of them were flung far back.

"Let's get going to the carriage!" Atem said, and they ran to the carriage. Mana sat down before Tristan could get off of her belt, and he ended up smashed into the seat.

_WHY?!!!_

They rode off, and as Atem and Mana looked behind at the girls just waking up in the distance, they laughed.

* * *

I'm using the idea from Aladdin. When in doubt, hurt Tristan.

Tristan: Why?!

Me: Cause it's funny.


	19. Kiss the Girl

Chapter 19: Kiss the Girl

It was evening as Atem and Mana stopped at the Nile for a breather. They decided to have a quick supper, and after this, Atem suggested renting a boat to have a calming ride on the river. As they were about to go onto the boats, Tristan jumped off, and slumped down by the carriage. He returned to his regular size once Mana was a good way away.

"Well, that was an exciting afternoon, huh?" Atem asked smiling. Mana smiled and nodded. "I just wish all those girls would leave me alone. When I was twelve, everyone in the palace joked about me being a girl magnet. In fact, Father said, 'You could lure a mermaid out of water.'" Mana smiled wider. After that incident, I'm even more nervous about tomorrow. In fact, I'm sorely tempted to call that singing contest off. Oh, you haven't heard about that yet, have you? It was Shimon's idea really. There's going to be a singing contest, and I'm supposed to marry the winner."

Mana looked at Atem curiously, but he smiled. "Let's not think about that anymore. I'd rather watch the sunset with the only girl in Egypt I don't wanna run away from." Mana smiled and nodded.

---

Back at the carriage, Yugi, Tea, and Joey walked up to Tristan.

"Nothing's happening!!" Joey said agitatedly. "There's only one day left, and he aint puckered up one!"

"Maybe we could try and tweak the circumstances." Yugi said.

"Yeah!" Tea said. "But how?"

"Allow me." Joey said. He climbed up and screeched out something that didn't even sound like a song.

"Wow." Atem said chuckling. "Whatever that thing is, someone should put it out of its misery."

Joey winked at Mana and continued until the branch he climbed on broke.

"Ouch." Joey said.

"I'm surrounded by amateurs." Tristan said as he rubbed his head. "Tristan then knelt down and plucked up a reed. "You want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself." Tristan then held his reed out and his eyes smiled. "First, you've gotta create… the mood." "Percussions." Yugi used his magic to cause the nearby cat tails to beat rhythmically. "Strings." Tea grabbed some pieces of very long grass from the ground, tied them to her staff and began strumming them. "Winds." Tristan said, and Yugi caused the winds to go through the reeds exactly how they needed them to. "Words." Tristan said, and he grabbed a cat tail and began singing into it.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

"Did you hear something?" Atem asked looking behind him as Mana shook her head.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Tristan looked at Yugi and Tea, and he got a sly look on his face.

"Sing with me now." He said, and Joey made sure to keep the percussions going for Yugi.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

Atem and Mana listened to the music and were starting to relax as they watching the sunset. Atem glanced briefly at Mana and chuckled. "You know this sounds really stupid but, it's been two days now and I still don't know your name. How bad is that?" Mana blushed, realizing this was true.

"Well maybe I can guess it...does it start with an A?" Mana shook her head. "How about B?" Mana shook her head again as Atem continued to sound off the letters, eventually leading up to M.

"L... M?" Mana nodded her head. "M huh? Let's see... Myrtle?" Mana made an 'ew' face making Atem chuckle. "Okay no. How bout... Mayuka?" Again Katara shook her head.

"Melisa? Madeline? Melody? Marianna? Miho?" Still Mana shook her head.

Losing patience, Tristan swam closer to the boat and cupped his hands around his mouth while he whispered into the breeze. "Mana... her name's Mana!" Atem looked around and to the side where he thought he heard a voice. "Mana?" he said to himself.

She instantly smiled and nodded her head. "Mana?" Atem asked amazed that he had actually gotten it right. Again Mana nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Wow that's... really pretty. Okay, Mana." He said as he placed his hands over hers. Mana blushed, happy that finally they were on first name basis. The gang smiled to each other. Atem had not taken his hands off Mana's and the boat, which was secretly being guided by Yugi's magic, drifted into a marsh and underneath a large willow tree.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_(whoa, whoa!)_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Mana smiled, and water began to spout around the boat, and Tristan starred.

"Wow." Tristan said.

"Isn't it romantic?" Tea asked smiling.

"Um… Yeah." Yugi said as he blushed. He out his hand on Tea's and she didn't appear to object.

Atem and Mana, instead of focusing on what was going on around them, were focused completely on each other. Atem was happier than he'd been since his father's death, and Mana was happier than she'd been since the celebration. Both of them wished that this moment could last forever.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

Just then, Atem's expression softened and he slowly leaned toward Mana.

_Why don't you kiss the girl?_

Mana felt her heart leap and held Atem's hand tighter as she leaned towards him.

_You gotta kiss the girl_

Tristan and Joey watched and shook each other's shoulders. _"Go on now!"_ they sang together.

_Kiss the girl..._

Atem and Mana closed their eyes and tilted their heads slightly towards each other, their lips about to meet for the first time...

Just then their boat capsized, flinging both of them into the water. Atem resurfaced and pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes before proceeding to help Mana. "Hold on I'm coming. You okay?" He asked swimming up next to her. Mana spit some water out and nodded while struggling to stand up. The gang slapped their heads with their hands. They were so close.

"Why?" Tristan whined. "Why do all my musical triumphs have to be ruined?!"

"Oh, grow up." Tea said.

---

Meanwhile, a short way off, Bakura and Marik were hiding in the shadows.

"That was too close for comfort." Bakura said.

"Heh." Marik said. "Trust me; by this time tomorrow, Vivian's going to have a new addition to her collection."

"Oh, what's that poor sweet girl to do?" Bakura asked sarcastically as he laughed.

_It's such a shame; It's such a crime  
To be so close and yet so far  
So overdue, yet under par  
So out of time!  
It's too sublime!_

_Sweet Child!  
Poor child  
And now her second sun has set!  
Dear child!  
Lost child!_

"There's still some hope." Bakura pondered.

"Ya wanna bet?" Marik asked skeptically.

"Ha! No."

_One more day to get her love peck  
One more day to snag her man  
And then! The squid will hit the fan!_

"Just think, after all this, she'll end up being disgraced..." Marik said.

"Ugh Debased..." Bakura shook his head.

"_Reviled..._" The two looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"_Poor child...!_" they then laughed hysterically as they swam out of the lagoon and back towards the ocean, and the Ka World.

* * *

Oh, man!! They were so close!!!


	20. If Only

Chapter 20: If Only

It was night when Atem and Mana finally came home. Atem had draped his cloak around a shivering Mana.

"Not your week for staying dry, huh?" Atem said kindly. Mana smiled.

Meanwhile, the others were at the sea beside the palace, and Tristan was fuming. "This close!!" Tristan said, holding his thumb and forefinger half an inch apart. "They were this close!!"

"We can't give up!" Yugi said. "There must be something we can do!"

"Don't you get it?!" Tristan said. "It's finished! It's game over man!! There's only one day left, and they came as close as they're likely to come!"

"Hey!" Joey said. "What if we offer Vivian something else to get Mana out of the contract?"

"That won't work." Tea said. "There's no way to get Mana out of that contract."

"Hey!" Yugi said. "I have an idea! Tea, come with me, quickly!"

Yugi grabbed Tea's arm and went back to the Ka World.

"Okay." Joey said.

---

Yugi took Tea to Mana's treasure cave.

"Yugi, what are we doing here?" Tea asked.

"If my hunch is correct, we'll find something that'll make the prince really grateful."

---

Mana sat on a plush couch as she was sad that she was possibly as close to kissing Atem as she'd ever be. Atem came over, and they looked at each other.

"Hey." Atem said. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. Those feelings he felt at the Nile were confusing him! He'd promised to hold the contest, but… No, this was for the best. "Mana, I know I said you can stay here as long as you need to, but…" Atem sighed. "I think you should leave before the contest. I'm sorry."

Atem walked off, and Mana began silently crying. Mahad saw this and walked after the prince, a look of determination in his eyes.

---

Eventually, Mahad caught up with Atem.

"Prince Atem." Mahad said. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Atem said. They walked in, and Mahad sat down next to Atem.

"I saw Mana after your talk." Mahad said. "I think you're making a mistake in this contest. Why are you holding it?"

"To find a girl who saved my life." Atem said.

"Well let me give you this advice before I leave to comfort my sister, Prince Atem, Mahad said. You can waste your life chasing a dream, or you can let a dream catch you. Good night."

Mahad walked away, and Atem slammed his fists down hard. He went back to the Puzzle, he'd almost finished it, but he'd lost the last piece. He looked around half-heartedly, but he couldn't think clearly. He grabbed his flute, and he walked outside to think.

---

In her room, Mana sat at her bureau combing her hair with the dingle hopper while staring into the mirror. Only one day left... just one sunset... and then she'd have to leave forever. No more open sky or sandy beaches. No more Mahad, Tea, Yugi, Tristan or Joey. No more Atem...

As she put the fork down, she glanced out the window at the full moon that hung in the clear sky. It was only a few hours ago that she and Atem almost kissed and her spell almost lifted. Her spell... the one thing that kept her from telling Atem how she really felt. If only he knew how much she had gone through for him, how much she sacrificed... how despite their communication barrier, that she had grown more in love with him then before...

_If only you could know the things I long to say.  
If only I could tell you what I wish I could convey.  
It's in my every glance.  
My heart's an open book.  
You'd see it all at once if only you would look._

She stood up and walked toward the balcony that overlooked the sea. Looking down by the docks, she noticed a small figure walk onto one of the ship. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was Atem, and her heart ached. He must've gone out looking for the mysterious voice... her voice. One that he would never have the chance to hear again...

_If only you would glimpse the feeling that I feel.  
If only you would notice what I'm dying to reveal.  
The dreams I can't declare, the needs I can't deny.  
You'd understand them all if only you would try._

_All my secrets you would learn them.  
All my longings you'd return them.  
Then the silence would be broken.  
Not a word would need be spoken._

While Mana walked back into her room, Atem sat on the ledge of his ship staring out at sea. So many thoughts ran through his mind...the contest, his crown, the girls, the voice, Mana... but most of all Mana. Deep down he knew he didn't want her to leave the palace. Even though he'd only known her for a few short days, he had grown to care about her. She had brought fun and joy back into his life during her short stay and he hated having to lose all that. But what would be the point of her staying? By tomorrow the contest would be over, he would finally know who the mysterious voice was and be married to it. Then Mana would end up leaving anyway.

Then for the first time, Atem wished that the voice wasn't real. Sure it had saved him from drowning but what did he really know about her? Mana on the other hand was funny and kind and sweet and had made him feel happier than he had ever felt in his life. And those green eyes of hers... he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his flute. He played around with it. What would his father do?

_What is it about her that's so wonderfully impossibly familiar?  
Why do I feel dizzy in a way I've only felt but once before?  
How come when she looks at me it seems like time stops moving?  
Almost like the way it did that day upon the shore._

He glanced to the sea. "_But that_ _voice..."_

"_If only it were true. If only for a while..."_ Mana wished in front of her mirror. _"If only you would notice how I ache behind my smile."_

Atem wondered. _"Where's that voice?"_

_"I guess you never will. I guess it doesn't show. But if I never find a way to tell you so."_Mana sighed as she walked to her bed and laid down on it, a tear in her eye. "_Oh, what I would give if only you could know."_

As Mana buried her head into her pillow, Mahad came into the room and quietly shut the door. He stopped short of the bed and stared at his little sister. Thinking she was asleep, he carefully removed his hat and cape and sat on the other side of the bed. He glanced sadly down at her as the realization that he might never see her again hit him once more.

"Can't believe this Mana... tomorrow's the last day. Tomorrow the prince will have his pick of any girl in Egypt. How can a little girl compete with all that? I just wish I could make him realize that he's as crazy about you as you are about him... If I could just make him see how special you really are..."

_If only I knew how I'd make him see the light.  
If only it were up to me this all would turn out right.  
And if I only could.  
I'd tell you what I'd do.  
I'd simply wave my hand and make your dreams come true._

Mahad then looked at his tan hands and back at Mana. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as a small tear went down his cheek. _"And wouldn't that surprise ya if you only knew."_

Down below sea, just outside the capital city, Torunka walked into a clearing and gazed up at the moon on the surface, his face full of stress and worry. His children had been gone for two days now, disappeared without a trace. Torunka couldn't help but dwell on the last time he saw Mana and how upset he made her. His anger and harsh effort to protect her from the surface world had ultimately been the thing that pushed her away. And to make it worse, Mahad was now missing as well. As he looked around, he couldn't help but worry that they might be lost to him forever.

_How could they just suddenly completely disappear into thin air?  
It's been two whole days and I don't have any idea where they've gone.  
I'm still getting over having lost their poor sweet mother.  
If I lose them too I don't know how I could go on._

Atem looked up at the sky and clenched his fist, his head buzzing with confusion as he angrily yelled at the sky. _"Oh that voice!"_

_"If only you'd come home."_Torunka wished out loud.

_"If only I could help."_ Mahad said standing up as he walked to the balcony.

"_Where's that voice?"_ Atem called out to the night sky.

"_If only there were time."_ Mana sat up in bed. _"I know we'd kiss at last."_

"_That voice."_ Atem called again.

_"If only you come back I'll change my ways."_Torunka held his scepter tightly.

_"Just one more day for that kiss to come."_Mahad looked out to the horizon as Mana pulled the blanket off and swung her legs over the side. _"But time keeps racing forward and our moment's almost past."_

_"I'll try to understand."_ Torunka placed his hand over his heart.

_"It has to happen now."_Mana looked at Mahad who sat down next to her and held her hand in his. _"I'd give my life up to make it happen."_

_"I should've started listening to you all along."_Torunka shook his head sadly.

_"How I wish that girl could have been this one."_Atem thought as Mana went through his mind.

_"There's only one more day until I have to go."_Mana thought sadly as Mahad gripped her hand tighter.

_"If only..."_ Atem looked from the ocean up to the sky.

Then for a brief moment, all four of them stared directly at the moon at the same time.  
_Oh what I would give if only you could know._

As he stared at the moon, Atem made his biggest realization that night.  
_"And after all, what will occur? Maybe I'll find that voice..."_ He looked at his flute but then turned his attention to the balcony where Mana's room was. _"...but I'll lose her."_

_"If only." _ Mana leaned on Mahad's shoulder, who in turn pulled her into a small hug. _"If only"_

_"If only."_ Torunka glanced once more toward the surface and sadly turned to head back to the palace.

---

As the night kept on, Atem couldn't sleep. He didn't even bother playing his flute.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Atem jumped as Shimon came forward.

"I… I'm just not sure anymore." Atem said. "Maybe this contest was a bad idea."

"My prince." Shimon said. "A girl of flesh and blood is better than any dream girl."

"You mean…" Atem said.

"Don't answer right now." Shimon said. "Think. Good night Atem."

Atem thought. He knew that he had feelings for Mana, but did she have those same feelings? Also, how would the court, particularly his uncle, react?

Eventually, he took his flute and threw it as hard as it could. It ended up in the ocean, and he walked back to the palace to go to sleep. He hoped he made the right chose.

---

In the area of the Ka World, just below the palace, Vivian was fuming. "That little tramp!!" Vivian said angrily. "She's better than I thought!"

"Um…" Bakura said nervously.

"Uh…" Marik responded in kind.

"At this rate, they'll be kissing by sun set tomorrow!!! It's time Vivian took matters into her own hands!!!"

Vivian clutched the Millennium Stone, and a light enveloped her as she laughed.

* * *

That was emotional! In case anyone can't guess, I'm combining the third day with the musical and the movie. It's an idea I got from another fan-fic I read by eframtheretardedrabbit. Things are getting real emotional.


	21. Not so Happy Birthday

Chapter 21: Not so Happy Birthday

Mahad fell asleep with Mana's head on his lap. He woke up to a tapping; he went out and saw Joey standing there.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Mahad asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yug and Tea sent me here to get you guys down here." Joey said.

"Are you crazy?" Mahad asked. "It's only 4:00am."

"Yug says he has a plan for getting the prince to kiss Mana."

Mana ran up and prepared to jump down.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mahad said sternly. "I may have lost the majority of my magic, but I can still get us down without resorting to suicide."

Mana smiled and hugged Mahad as he floated down to the ground smoothly, and Joey just jumped down and landed on his knee.

"Ah!" Joey said, groaning.

"Quiet!" Mahad whispered agitatedly.

---

At the beach, Yugi was fingering a very small package he just managed to wrap up. The others arrived quickly.

"Now what's your plan, Yugi?" Mahad asked.

"Simple." Yugi said winking. "Mana has to win the contest."

"What?!" Tristan asked. "How is she supposed to do that without her voice?!"

"Well…" Tea said, "It'll be tough, but we think if you at least show up and try to do something, you'll stand a pretty good chance, based on last night."

"It's the only plan we've got." Mahad said. "Let's get to work, then."

"Right!" Tea said as she took charge. "Mana, you need the best dress you can find and try to leave something, so the prince knows you care."

Mana nodded, and she and Mahad quickly ran back to the palace and found a more formal version of what Mana wore last night. Mana looked around, and she touched her necklace. She took it off and set it on the bed where Atem would be sure to find it. They then ran back as Tea smiled and nodded.

"Alright." Yugi said. "Just one more thing." Yugi handed Mana the package. "Give this to the prince and you're a shoo-in."

Mana smiled, and she quickly hid behind a rock to change.

---

Atem came down stairs after waking up. He was fully refreshed, and his mind was perfectly clear. He saw his uncle and Shimon talking with Seto and Isis when Atem knocked on the wall to show he was there.

"Ah." Aknadin said smiling. "My prince. Ready for the contest?"

"Actually," Atem said smiling. ""I've decided to call the whole thing off."

"Why?" Shimon asked with a sly smile.

"Because I already know who I want to marry."

"That voice you're always going on about?" Aknadin asked agitatedly. He never had Father's patience.

"Actually," Atem said, smiling. "I've decided to stop chasing a dream and let a dream catch me."

"Hey," Isis said. "Mahad said that."

"How could you possibly know that?" Seto asked.

"Millennium Necklace." Isis responded.

"That's right, and I'm taking his advice." Atem said as he smiled. "I'll go see Mana right now."

---

When Atem reached the room, he noticed that it was unlocked. He saw that Mana wasn't there. He checked Mahad's room and found that he was gone too. He wondered what was going on when he found something glittering on Mana's bed. He picked it up and saw that it was Mana's necklace. Mana showed that she'd gotten it from her mother when she died. She wouldn't just leave it. Then the horrible truth hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd waited too long, and Mana ran off earlier, so she wouldn't have to see him before the contest. He'd really screwed up now. He should have run straight up to Mana's room the moment Mahad had finished talking to him. Now she was gone. Gone forever. He loved her, and now he could never tell her. Atem pocketed the necklace and walked back down like he had the day his father died.

When he came back down, Seto immediately knew what had happened. Mana had left.

"My prince." Seto said. "We don't have to-"

"I made a promise." Atem said in the dethatched voice he had right after Seto's uncle, Pharaoh Aknamkanon passed on. "I'm going to keep it."

"Cousin." Seto said as he looked at Atem. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Atem said as he fiddled with something in his pocket.

* * *

Well, that last bit was emotional. Will Mana make it in time? What the heck is Vivian doing? Why am I asking you?


	22. The Contest

Chapter 22: The Contest

At 11:00am, about an hour before the contest, Atem put on his regal outfit, and he looked at the unfinished puzzle. One piece was gone forever. Just like him. Because of his foolish fantasizing, the woman he loved was gone forever. He made sure he looked alright, more out of habit than anything else.

---

A few minutes before the contest, Atem came down in his depressed state. He noticed several girls containing squeals of glee.

"Rather large turn-out." Shimon said. "Wouldn't you agree, Atem?"

"Yeah." Atem said.

"You know," Seto said again. "We don't have to do this."

"No." Atem said. "I gave my word. Let's begin."

With that Aknadin rose and held out his hands, silencing everyone in the room. "I'd like to thank you all for coming in celebration of my nephew, Prince Atem's birthday. It is on this day that we not only celebrate the birth of our future pharaoh, but we celebrate love, unity and the chance for our country to finally have a new queen." Everyone applauded except for Atem who continued to look sullen. Aknadin held up his hand again and signaled the nearby band to ready themselves.

_Welcome dear friends to our contest  
the first that this kingdom has ever seen  
We gather today, for a vocal display  
so our prince may at last choose a queen_

Waving the six finalists toward the middle of the room, Aknadin promptly introduced them to the crowd "These six girls have the most accomplished voices in all the land. Today, one of you will be going home with a crown. May the best woman win!" He then signaled the band which started playing.

The first of the ladies, the grand duchess Lady Jennifer, walked gracefully onto the floor in her sky blue gown and glass shoes, waving her large feathered fans around.

_Listen to me! Don't I sound rich?  
Loud am I not? Plus I got perfect pitch  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?  
The girl who has everything!_

Aknadin looked over at his nephew who shook his head. "That's not her voice. I'll know it the minute I hear it."

As the first girl walked aside, the noblewoman Lady Tima, spun onto the floor holding her large carnation pink dress that was decorated with ribbons, exquisite jewels and petals that fell from flowers in her hair.

_Listen to this. Clear as can be  
You'll know I'm it when I hit my hi C!  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!_

The perfect note rang throughout the room but still Atem shook his head, and Seto was gesturing for a mop as one of the glasses at the table broke, and Kisara came up smiling at Seto. The next lady was the countess Lady Luna who wore a silver gown and tiara, complimented by a large sequin pearl mask.

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?  
The girl who has everything?  
Everything! EVERYTHING!!_

Everyone marveled at the woman's loud voice but again, Atem remained stiff and dormant, and Seto and Kisara were gently patting their ears to make sure they were still okay. Just then, the last three ladies began pushing each other onto the floor. They were the village girls who Atem ran into the other day. Dressed in different colored robes, each of them were fighting to sing first.

_"I'm a world favorite concert courtora!"_ One girl sang before she was knocked down.

_"My legato is second to none!"_ The other girl chimed as she was pushed aside.

_"I'm a walking display of bravado!"_ The other girl belted while being stepped upon.

_"It's so clear! Can't you hear?"_ All the ladies sang as they approached the throne.

_"I'm the one!"_ Sang Lady Jen

_"I'm the one!"_ sang Lady Tima

_"I'm the one!"_ sang Lady Luna

_"I'M THE ONE!"_ the village girls screamed.

As the band ended, all six girls bowed before Atem, Seto, Shimon, and Aknadin, anxiously anticipating his decision.

"WAIT!!" Someone called out. Atem turned to see Mahad. He was panting. "Wait."

"Mahad?" Atem asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You have one more person to listen to… kinda."

Atem's eyes widened, and he slightly smiled. Could it be…?

"Well let's hear her… kinda." Atem said.

Mana walked in wearing a dress that left her shoulders bare, but covered the rest of her legs, and hem ling of the dress came down to her ankles. She walked over to Atem, and she put a package in his hand. She then did a very well rehearsed dance. She did several spins and the like, and it was very, very elegant.

"Hey!" One of the girls shouted. "This is a singing competition! Maybe she can't read!"

Mana suddenly stopped at hearing this. They were right. What was the use? Mana began tearing up, and she ran out of the room. Mahad ran after her.

"Heh." Another of the girls said. "Good riddance."

"QUIET!!" Atem commanded. Now he really understood. She'd left to _practice_. She loved him. She really loved him!

"Well Atem, what's your choice?" Aknadin asked.

Atem opened the package, and he saw the thing that proved that he was right last night. The missing piece of the Millennium Puzzle! The missing piece of his heart! He flung it up and caught it. He turned to the others and smiled.

"I choose to marry Mana." Atem said as he smiled.

The girls began bawling.

"Um… If I were you, I'd run after her before those tears went angry." Seto said.

"Thanks Seto." Atem said smiling.

---

As Atem began searching the side of the palace that faced the ocean, he heard something familiar. Was it…?

_Ah, ah, ah…ah, ah, ah…ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah..._

Atem turned around to see a girl with long black hair that had two mouse ear-like buns on the top, and two locks of hair draped her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow dress that looked like it came from somewhere in Asia.

"You?" Atem said. "Y-you're the one who saved me." The girl nodded. Atem noticed an odd gem around her neck that had the symbol of the Millennium Items on it. "Look, I'd like to thank you for saving my life, but I need to talk to this girl I know. I want to…" Suddenly, two yellow lights came from the stone and entered into Atem's eyes. They glowed yellow, and his face became lax. The girl smiled darkly.

"I like Plan B." Vivian said darkly.

* * *

Will Vivian marry Atem?

Vivian: Yes!!!

Mana: You witch!!!

Me: Now calm down ladies. Last thing we need is a cat fight… Wait what am I saying?!!

Joey: Ah yeah, baby!


	23. Vivian's Spell

Chapter 23: Vivian's Spell

In her room, Mana cried hard into her pillow as Mahad rubbed her back. Mana had never been more embarrassed. Those women were right. She was nothing compared to all those beautiful ladies. Suddenly, she heard a tapping, and Mahad patted her shoulder. She lifted her head and saw Joey on the balcony of her room. She and Mahad helped him in.

"I just heard the good news!" Joey said excitedly. "Congratulations!!"

"What are you talking about?" Mahad asked.

"As if you two didn't know." Joey said laughing. "It's all over the palace!" The prince is getting hitched this afternoon!!" Mana and Mahad stared blankly at Joey. "You know, he's getting married."

"W-what?" Mahad asked. "H-he hasn't even asked Mana yet."

Mana was hopping up and down laughing silently.

"Anyway," Joey said smiling. "Be sure to fill me in on details."

Mana nodded excitedly and ran out of her room.

"Okay." Mahad said. He decided to wait until everything was settled.

---

Mana ran down the stairs three at a time, and she reached the base when she saw something that made her stop. Atem was holding the arm of another woman. She was very pretty, and she suddenly realized what happened. Atem had chosen a contest winner. It wasn't her. They appeared to be talking to Seto, Shimon, and Aknadin.

"Well Atem, it appears I was mistaken." Aknadin said, smiling. "That mystery girl of yours does in fact exist. And I must say she is quite stunning."

"So now that you've met your mystery woman," Seto said. "What is it you plan to-?"

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Atem said rigidly.

Mana clapped her hands to her mouth. She knew what had happened, but still… She thought he loved her. Shimon was shocked too.

"But what about-?" He then looked at the odd gem the girl had around her neck. It glowed, and Shimon blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, of course."

"Today. I want the wedding ship ready and on the ocean by sunset."

Mana put her hands over her mouth and ran up the stairs crying. How could she be so dumb?! Why would anyone love her when she couldn't even say anything?!

"Sunset?!" Seto said. "Prince, it takes longer to prepare a light snack!

"Sunset." Atem said. Seto starred suspiciously at his cousin's new bride. She starred back. Something about her caused him to be uneasy, and his Millennium Rod was reacting oddly to the woman's gem.

Vivian was aware that her Millennium Stone wasn't able to cloud the minds of someone who bared a Millennium Item, but she could tell that it was useless for the others to argue. The prince had the final say, and soon she'd be the Queen of Egypt, and the Queen of the Ka World! Things were looking up.

"By the way, ma'am," Isis said, as she didn't trust him that easily either. "What's your name?"

"Vivian." Vivian said after making sure Mana wasn't nearby. She had won.

---

At the docks, as the ship left, Mana cried into Mahad's arms, and Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were fuming.

"After all our hard work, he marries someone else!!" Tristan said agitatedly.

"How could he do that?!" Tea said. "I thought he loved Mana!"

"I thought he did too." Yugi said, more inquisitively than anything else. "What changed his mind?"

---

Joey had snuck onto the side of the ship to wish his friends a quick hello.

"I wonder what kinda cake they'll have at the wedding..." Joey said to himself before a loud melodic voice interrupted his thoughts.

_"With that little magician girl, I'll make my dear outlook divine."_

"Hey that sounds a lot like..." Quickly Joey turned climbed towards the side of the ship and arrived outside a small window. Glancing into the room, he saw a dark haired woman in a white dress sitting with her back to the window, brushing out her hair as she continued humming to herself.

Thinking it was Mana, Joey was about to say hi when the woman got up and started dancing around the room. Joey quickly ducked down but still managed to get a good look at her as hid. As she started singing, he quickly realized it wasn't Mana.

"_Things are working out according to my ultimate design!"_ Vivian sang while taking a hair pin out of her hair and hurling it at a picture of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, nailing him between the eyes. Joey gulped nervously as he watched the woman dance around. It definitely wasn't Mana, but she sounded just like her. The woman then hoisted herself onto the chair and stepped onto the bureau, breaking a perfume bottle as she did so.

_"Soon I'll have dear little Mana, and now both worlds will be mine!"_She sang and started cackling maniacally as she pulled the mirror up to get a better look at herself. Joey gasped out loud when instead of her reflection, he saw Vivian staring back, cackling and making the same movements as the woman did.

"Nyeh! The Dragon Lady!" he exclaimed. "Oh no, I gotta- I gotta tell someone!" Joey then quickly zoomed off back toward shore.

---

At the docks, Mana was still crying when she heard a very familiar voice.

"MANA!! MAHAD!! YUGI!! TEA!! TRISTAN!!" Joey appeared, and he was breathing hard. "I got bad news!!"

"It can't be worse than this." Tristan said as he gestured around.

"Oh yes it can!!" Joey said. "I was climbing along the ship, and the watch… I mean the witch was watching the mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes!!"

"Right well… What?" Tristan asked. Joey grabbed him by the neck and shook him.

"Oh!! Don't you understand English?!!! THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE DRAGON LADY IN DESGUISE!!!!"

With every word, Joey slammed Tristan's head in the ground.

"Atem's marrying Vivian?!" Mahad asked surprised. "But why would… Of course!!! He's under a spell!!"

Mana looked on and thought of what Vivian said. _Before the sun sets on the third day. _Sunset was only a half an hour away at best. Mahad ran up and grabbed a small boat that was there.

"Mana, get in here!" Mahad said. "Yugi, Tea, you two are coming with us too!!" The three sixteen year olds jumped in. "Tristan, go inform Father!! He must know about this!!"

"Yes sir!" Tristan called out. He dived in and went back t the Ka World.

"What do you want me to do?!" Joey asked urgently.

"Find a way to stall that wedding!!" Mahad called out as he and Yugi used their magic to speed the boat forward.

"Right! Stall the wedding!!" Joey called out triumphantly. "Wait, how the heck am I gonna do that?" Then he snapped his fingers and jumped after Tristan. He figured three very fierce women would be good enough.

* * *

That's gonna be one funny ceremony.


	24. Stall that Wedding

Chapter 24: Stall that Wedding

As Vivian and Atem walked down the aisle, Kisara sat with Seto and Isis starring at her suspiciously.

"She's about as pleasant as a pair of sand paper underwear." Kisara said.

"Less if you ask me." Seto said. Something just didn't feel right with her.

Soon, Atem and Vivian stood in front of the priest.

---

As Mahad and Yugi continued to move the boat forward, Mana began bobbing with nerves. When will they get there?!!

"We'll make it sister." Mahad said smiling at her. "We'll make it."

---

As the two stood before the priest, he began to speak.

"Do you, Prince Atem, take Vivian as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Atem said in the same dull voice.

"Thank heavens." Aknadin said. "Atem is finally married."

"Do you, Vivian-"

Suddenly, Joey arrived holding onto Mai's leg as Kara and Nala attacked.

"When you need a wedding crashed, get a Harpie Lady." Joey said grinning.

"You know it, big boy." Mai said smiling.

"Food fight!!" Kara called out, and she threw a cup cake at Vivian.

"I don't know." Nala said. "I just did my nails."

"Nala." Mai said agitatedly.

The three began attacking Vivian with the cakes and such.

"What do we do?" Kisara asked.

"Well," Seto responded. "They're only attacking Vivian, so let's join 'em."

"I'm good with that." Isis said as she smiled.

"Me too." Mana said, smiling.

They joined in as Vivian was really starting to lose her temper.

"Why you slimy, little-!!! AHH!!!!" Vivian was pricked in the butt by Joey's sword.

"Oh yeah!" Joey called out triumphantly. "Right on the button!!"

---

They were almost there. Mahad gave one more burst of magic, all he could muster in his current state, and they made it.

"Okay Mana, come with me." Mana climbed up. "You two stay here."

"Right!" Yugi and Tea answered.

As Vivian was really losing her temper, Mahad came up.

"Vivian!" Mahad called out. "Your treachery is finished!!" Mahad used the last of his magic to break the strap holding the Millennium Stone to her neck, and it smashed on the ground. Suddenly, three things happened. One was that Mahad felt his full magical abilities return, and Atem blinked and rubbed his head.

"Uh…" Atem groaned as he rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

"Look at your rescuer, Prince Atem." Mahad said as he pointed to Mana. A golden light had appeared.

_Ah ah ah... ah ah ah... ah ah ah ah ah ah..._

The light travelled to Mana's feat, and it flew up and entered Mana's neck as she sang out.

_Ah ah ah... ah ah ah..."AH AH AHHHHHH!!" _Mana san out as she touched her neck and smiled.

"Mana?" Atem said smiling.

"Atem." Mana said.

They embraced.

"It _was_ you who saved me!" Atem said, now I have two reasons to like you.

"Thanks." Mana said as she smiled.

"Atem get away from her!!" Vivian called out, but her voice had gained a raspy quality. The two were about to kiss when Mana groaned, and she fell to the ground. When she stood up everyone gasped. She had returned to being a Dark Magician Girl. They'd run out of time.

"Oh no." Mahad said. "He looked at his hand to find it pale, and he found himself a Dark Magician again.

"You're too late!!" Vivian said as she laughed maniacally. She returned to her true form of the Dragon Lady, grabbed Mana and pulled her away.

"MANA!!!" Mahad and Yugi called at the same time. Meanwhile, Aknadin stood stock still and stared in disbelief. He thought they were just stories. He dismissed that man's ramblings of killing a monster that looked like a woman but had the powers of a god. They were real.

"I have to help her!!" Mahad said. "See you guys later!"

Mahad jumped into the sea after Vivian, and Atem held his hand tightly in frustration! What could he…?! He then remembered what Mana had given him earlier that day. He pulled out the last piece of the Puzzle.

"I've got to go after her!" Atem called out.

"Wait!" Seto called out. He reached into a bag he brought with him and pulled out the rest of the Puzzle. "You might need this."

Atem smiled and put in the final piece. He felt great energy surge with in him, and suddenly, that wall of water separating him from Mana seemed like nothing!!

"I'm coming as soon as I can Mana!!" Atem called out. He then ran to the ship's armory as fast as he could.

---

"Let go of me!!" Mana called out as she tried to pull herself free from Vivian's grip.

"Sorry kid!" Vivian said excitedly. "You're mine now!!"

"What are you gonna do to me?" Mana asked frightened.

"Nothing yet." Vivian said smiling wickedly. "I've got bigger fish to-"

"Vivian, stop!!!" Torunka appeared with Tristan. His eyes were glowing intently, but Mana could tell that he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at Vivian.

"Why King Torunka." Vivian said smiling. "My old friend. How are you?"

"Release my daughter this instant!!!" Torunka yelled angrily.

"Sorry." Vivian said. "I've got a contract. Everything's perfectly legal."

Vivian brought out the contract.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!!" Mana said as tears formed in her eyes.

Torunka made to attack the contract, but it didn't do anything more than knock Vivian back slightly.

"See?" Vivian gloated. "This contract is binding and perfectly legal! There's nothing you can do! Your daughter belongs to me!"

Mana begins to be turned into a shrimp, and Mahad arrived. Vivian then caused him to fall to the ground.

"Luckily for you, I can't do anything to you since I don't have your name on the contract." Vivian sneered as Mana got shorter by the second.

---

Back on the ship, Atem had changed into his casual clothes to make it easier to fight. He also had a sword at his side, and Seto, Isis, and Kisara accompanied him.

"Now how to we follow them?" Atem asked.

"We'll show you!" Atem turned to see a boy who looked like a pale and smaller version of himself dressed in what Mahad was wearing before he left appeared with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"We're friends of Mana." The girl said. "I'm Tea, and that's Yugi." Tea said as she gestured to Yugi.

"Right!" Atem said. "Take us to them!"

"Atem, what are you doing?!" Shimon called out.

"I lost her once!" Atem called out. "I won't lose her again!!"

---

Back at the sight of the confrontation, Vivian stopped the process.

"I might be willing to trade off." Vivian said sneering. "You would be an ideal addition to the collection. An easy trade off."

"I figured you'd want me instead." Torunka said. "Fine." Torunka pointed at the contract, and his name appeared on it.

"Ha!" Vivian called out. "It's done then!!"

The energy surrounding Mana left and attacked Torunka instead.

"No!!" Mana and Mahad called out at the same time. In an instant, Torunka was an odd shrimp like creature, and the scepter fell to the ground.

"Daddy." Mana said tearing up.

"Father." Mahad said in the same kind of voice.

"Your majesty." Tristan said in shock.

"Finally." Vivian said to herself as she held the scepter. "It's mine!!" First I'll rule over the Ka! Then the humans!!! Both the world now belong to me!!!" It didn't matter if she'd lost the stone! She had the Scepter!

_And now you poor unfortunate souls!  
Time's up! You're through!_

_Now the power of the Ka Monster is once again made whole  
by the magic of the scepter in my control  
and now darkness will reign forever, over ocean, Ka and shore!_

"Now see for yourself how banishment feels!" Vivian shouted as she aimed the scepter at Torunka's little shrimp body.

_YOU POOR! UN-FOR-TUNATE! SOOOUUUULLL!!_

A blast from the scepter shot right at Torunka.

* * *

After all this, they've lost. Or have they?


	25. Mythic Dragon Reborn

Chapter 25: Mythic Dragon Reborn

As the wave was about to hit Torunka, Mana used a Magical Hats trick Mahad taught her to hide her father in several hats. The lightning from the Scepter only struck an empty hat.

"Change my daddy back you monster!!!" Mana called out as Mahad stood by ready to attack just in case.

"Don't mess with me you little brat!!" Vivian said as she turned the Scepter to Mana. Contract or no, I'll- AHHHH!" A sword had pierced Vivian's arm, and she turned to see Atem standing there with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, and three of Mana's friends beside him long with three of his own friends.

"I don't think so." Atem said smirking. "Oh and by the way Vivian, your singing's horrible. I completely zone out."

"Good one!" Joey laughed.

"Boys!!" Vivian called out. Marik and Bakura appeared and fought Atem. Eventually, their tentacle like arms bound Atem up, and they were about to suffocate him when Tristan shot the two of them so they let go in pain. Atem tried to back away and re-strategize, but Vivian prepared to blast him with the Scepter.

"ATEM!!!" Mana called out. She pulled down on Vivian's hair, and she misfired and fried Marik and Bakura into atoms.

"No!!" Vivian called out. "My poor little babies."

"Lady get some therapy!" Seto shouted out.

"Oh yeah!" Joey called out. "High five!"

"No."

Mahad was looking at Vivian, and her eyes were glowing yellow.

"Everyone, get back!!!" Mahad called out. "They ran as far back as they could without retreating, and Vivian began chanting.

"Great beast down below, help me kill my foe!!" Vivian grew to the size of a giant, but she still chanted. "Lend me your power in this great hour!!" Vivian's body began to grow rough and scaly. She then roared, and she grew four extra heads that all became dragon heads. She had turned into the creature Mana and Mahad had known about for years. She was the Mythic Dragon.

"Uh-oh." Tea said as she looked at the dragon.

"I want my mommy." Tristan said nervously.

"Don't give up!!" Atem called out. "We can beat this thing!!"

"He's right!" Seto responded. "Kisara, back up a little and…" Suddenly, Seto starred at Kisara. Her eyes were blue, and suddenly, a large white dragon flew in from the east.

"SPOT!!!" Mana called out happily.

"For once, I'm glad to see him." Mahad said happily.

"Okay!" Atem said, "We need to figure out a way to combat that thing!!

"I'll use my Necklace to see into the future, and I'll tell you which way to dodge and strike!"

"We need to get the Scepter out of Vivian's forehead!!" Mahad called out.

"Right!" Mana said.

"Okay." Isis said. Seto, clear a path with the Millennium Rod!!

Seto did so, and a path to Vivian's shoulder cleared.

"Mahad, Mana, Yugi, attack!!!"

The three magicians struck Vivian's shoulder, and she screamed.

"Now we need an attack at the front!" Isis explained.

"Hey Spot, could you help your old friends?"

Spot roared and blasted the front. Vivian moved back, but she still roared.

"YOU FOOLS!!!" Vivian laughed in a great booming voice. "I'M RULER OF THE ENTIRE WORLD!!! SOON ALL OF YOU WILL BOW TO MY POWER!!!!"

Vivian blasted Isis, and she flew back in pain.

"ISIS!!!!!" Mahad called out. He flew after her and caught her.

"We have to stop her!!" Mana said.

"I know." Atem said. "But how?"

* * *

Now that the Mythic Dragon has been reborn, is there any hope left for our heroes?

Tristan: Holy- ACK!!!!

Mana: Tristan, you can't swear! It's a Disney thing!


	26. Battle's End

Chapter 26: Battle's End

Mana was floating by Atem. She was crying. Isis was possibly dead, and the only way to stop Vivian would be to take the Scepter out of her forehead, and she didn't know how.

"Don't give up, Mana!" Atem said. "There's always hope!!"

"He's right!" Seto said. "Kisara, the dragon seems to obey you! Have it attack the dragon's forehead!!"

"Right." Kisara said. She closed her eyes, and Spot attacked the Scepter. It didn't work.

"Ah man!" Joey said. "How are we supposed to get that thing away from her?!"

"I have an idea!" Mana said. "Joey, Tristan distract Vivian!"

"Me?!" Joey and Tristan said at the same.

"Do it!!" Atem called out. He thought he understood.

Joey and Tristan began jumping around, and Vivian attacked repeatedly.

"DIE!!!!!!" Vivian roared. Mana had managed to grab the Scepter while Vivian was busy, and Yugi and Tea made sure to keep her from knocking Mana off with their combined energy.

"Come on!" Mana said. Eventually, she pulled the Scepter out, but Vivian remained the Mythic Dragon!

"NO!!" Atem called out. "There must be something we can do, but what?"

Suddenly, the Puzzle glowed, and Atem heard a very familiar voice.

"Justice is the name of the gods." The voice of his father said.

Atem closed his eyes, and suddenly, he was surrounded in bright lights.

"I call forth the Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor!!!!"

The three God Monsters appeared.

"Whoa!" Mana called out in surprise.

"WHAT?!!" Vivian called out in surprise.

"It's over Vivian!!" Atem called out. "Now that Mana's pulled the Scepter out, you're an easy target!! Egyptian Gods, combine!!!"

Suddenly, a bright woman in white and gold armor appeared.

"_**I am Horakhty. **_The woman said in a voice that seemed to be inside one's head. _**Your darkness is ended Vivian, thanks to the love between Prince Atem and Princess Mana."**_

In a blinding flash of light, Vivian was destroyed. Mana had dropped the Scepter in surprise when the Gods appeared, and it fell in front of the shrimp that was Torunka. Suddenly, he rose up as himself and smiled.

"Well done." Torunka said.

* * *

They did it!!!!


	27. Love at Last

Chapter 27: Love at Last

Everyone went to the Human World afterwards, and Mahad held the lifeless Isis. Everyone went off and left Mahad alone. Isis had died the moment she was hit by the attack. He had only known her for a few days but…

"You love her, don't you?" Torunka asked.

"I-it's not proper." Mahad said. "I'm a Dark Magician, she's a human. Still… I wish she hadn't…"

"There's a way to restore her, but it'll take a great sacrifice on your part." Torunka said, and he held up the Scepter. Mahad looked at his staff, and he handed it to Torunka. As he did so, his skin began to grow tan, and Isis began to stir.

---

Meanwhile, Mana and Atem starred at each other sadly as Mana sat on a rock, and Atem sat on the land. Torunka came up to Tristan as he watched this.

"She really does love him, doesn't she Tristan?" Torunka asked calmly.

"Well," Tristan said sagely. "It's like I always say your majesty, children have to be free to live their own lives."

"You always say that?" Torunka asked skeptically. He seemed to remember Tristan saying that children need to be constantly supervised.

"Well…" Tristan said in an embarrassed voice. "Uh…"

"Then I guess there's only one problem left." Torunka said calmly.

"What's that your highness?" Tristan asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her." Torunka walked up to Mana, and she smiled at him, but then bowed her head.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Mana said. "You must be so ashamed of me."

"Ashamed? Why, I've never been prouder." Torunka said to Mana's surprise. "Just think. My little girl, working alongside all three gods helped defeat the most powerful witch in the world. What more could a father ask?" Mana looked proudly at her father who brushed aside her long hair. "It's amazing...somehow, in the blink of an eye when my back was turned, you grew up..."

_If only you could stay  
And never say goodbye  
If only I could make time stop  
Believe me, I would try_

_But fathers have to learn  
That daughters have to grow  
And if you truly love them  
You must let them go..._

Realizing what he was getting at, Mana smiled up at her father and hugged him tightly. _"And oh, I love you so. If only you could know..."_

"I can tell by what Tristan and Mahad have told me that you two care for each other deeply. Have a good life together."

"Thank you, Daddy." Mana said crying happily as she hugged her father.

---

Atem saw all this and was confused at first. Then, as Mana walked up to Atem, he saw her change into how she looked when Atem first met her three days ago, except she was dressed in a long silver dress. Atem picked Mana up and kissed her hard.

"That was for saving my life." Atem said.

"Wow." Mana said smiling. "I'm gonna save your life every day then."

Atem then turned to see Seto and Kisara leading Shimon and Aknadin to them.

"Uncle," Atem said smiling. "I'd like to introduce you to the woman who saved my life, the winner of the contest, and my future wife."

"Good for you, my prince." Shimon said smiling while Aknadin just stuttered in surprise.

"We'll explain everything at the palace Father." Seto said. "But first, Mana needs to say good-bye to her friends."

One by one, Mana hugged and kissed all her friends. Tristan and Joey nearly broke down sobbing, while Yugi and Tea simply had tears on their cheeks.

"Good-bye everyone." Mana said. Before they left for the palace, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Mahad called out. "Wait for us!"

Mahad and Isis showed up. Isis was in perfect health, and Mahad was a human again too.

"Nice to see you again, Mana." Isis said smiling. Mahad and Isis had their arms around each other.

"Ha!" Joey called out. "I knew it! Pay up Tristan!"

Everyone laughed as everyone was about to leave for the palace when Mana stopped again. She waved to her father and her friends and called out, "See you guys at the wedding!!"

* * *

Well, only one more chapter left to go. After this, I'm gonna put up a poll for my next story, so if anyone could tell me how to put up a pole, I'd be obliged.


	28. Happily Ever After

Chapter 28: Happily Ever After

A month after the defeat of Vivian, Atem and Mana got married. Torunka, the Harpie Lady Sisters, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan had all turned up, and they applauded along with the humans when Mana and Atem kissed. Mahad smiled at Isis who smiled back. Once the ceremony was over, everyone relaxed and talked. Mahad had been given the Millennium Ring after passing a trial for it, and he was now part of the court. Everyone asked for a quick kiss from the bride. She kissed Joey, Tristan, and Tea on the cheek, and she kissed Yugi right on the nose. Torunka then came up, and she hugged him hard.

"I love you, Daddy." She said happily. She then walked off to a waiting Atem, and they prepared another ship to go on their honeymoon around the world. They then kissed again as a very familiar song seemed to be sung by the air.

_And now at last, love has surpassed  
Each tribulation  
Human and Ka, United by Ra  
Together as one  
Now they can smile, walking the aisle  
Here at their wedding celebration_

"_Sailing forward_" Atem said.

"_Standing steady_" Mana said.

"_Starting life completely ready!"_ they said together.

_Now they can be who their meant to be  
Now they can gaze on a new horizon  
Here between ocean and sky  
Forever as one!_

Atem looked at Mana hard in the eyes and smiled.

"I will always love you." Atem said smiling.

"I love you too, Atem." Mana said as well.

_Now they can walk  
Now they can run  
Now they can stay all day in the sun_

"_Just you and me..._" Atem said looking deeply into his wife's green eyes.

"_And I will be..._" Mana said blushing up at her handsome husband.

_PART OF YOUR WORLD!_

They then kissed passionately, ready for whatever would come afterwards.

* * *

WHAHHH!!!!! I can't believe I've finally finished it!

Mana: Ah, don't be sad. You still have your YouTube videos, and tons of other ideas floating in your head.

Me: Thanks. Right, I'll try to put up the poll for my next story soon. Chow.


End file.
